Writer's log
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: you can ignore this. I wanted to clear some stories and since I'm not on my own device I just moved them all onto the same file.
1. Endless Bliss

**1 - Endless Bliss (Enchanted)**

* * *

"MORGAN ARE YOU COMING?"

Morgan turned on her heels, her frizzy brown hair falling into her eyes. Standing across the hall was her best friend Nina.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming."

"I want to get to the street fair before it gets crowded."

"I don't think a festival at Times Square is a _street_ fair Nina."

"Whatever just hurry up."

"We have to stop at Giselle's shop first!"

"Are you serious? Why do your parents have to come?"

"Because Giselle has never been to a fair before! I told you this."

"Well I'm sorry my head isn't completely indulged in the woes of your stepmother...unlike _you_, you're a junior in high school and she's ALL you ever think about."

Morgan laughed. It was true. Ever since Giselle had fallen off that billboard into her dad's arms, she _was_ all Morgan could think about. At first it was that classic fairy tale charm, but the real truth of the matter was how Giselle made Morgan's dad smile. She loved his smile.

"Come one Cinderella let's go get your parents."

The girls took the bus from school to Andalasia Fashions where the latest hoard of little girls were surrounding Giselle. Morgan pushed open the doors and called out.

"Giselle! We're here!"

The beautiful red-head turned and smiled.

"Alright my little princesses, I have to go now, but if you talk to Miss Elinor over there she can finish your dresses for you."

Morgan sighed as Giselle straightened her perfect dress and smiled her perfect smile. She was a walking Disney Princess and no one even noticed anymore. _Well...no one besides Dad._

Giselle and Robert walked out with the girls into the bustling streets of New York. They took Robert's car and parked less than a block from Times Square. They made they're way towards the festivities.

"Alright girls..." Robert handed the girls each fifty dollars. "You both have your cellphones?"

"Yes."

"Yes Dad."

"OK text us if you need something and call in an emergency got it?"

"Got it."

The girls waited for the adults to walk away and giggled. They ran to the nearest booth and began perusing for things to eat. After about two hours, they're stomachs were full and their wallets nearly empty.

"We should find my Dad."

"Ok."

Morgan and Nina both pulled out their cellphones. Morgan texted her Dad and Nina texted her boyfriend. They weren't watching where they were going and bumped into an old woman.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright dearies."

Morgan gasped. Everything around them was getting blurry. People seemed to disappear.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um..."

Morgan looked around. Nina was gone. It was just the old woman.

"Y-yes...um...I have to find my parents...um..."

Morgan began walking away. She looked around desperately. Everything was still blurry and seemed to be melting away. She spotted her parents standing in front of a caramel apple booth. She began running towards them, but they continued to melt away.

"DAD! GISELLE! NINA! HEL-"

Morgan gasped. The ground under her feet disappeared. She dropped down into a hole. Everything was dark.

* * *

Robert and Giselle ran up to the open manhole.

"MORGAN!"

No one around them seemed to pay any attention to what had just happened.

"MORGAN!"

"Robert..."

Giselle was looking around.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This...this is the one...the one I came out of...this...oh dear..."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure...um...Nina! Nina dear..."

The aggravated teenager looked at her best friend's stepmom in distress.

"I need you to go back to my shop and tell Miss Elinor I have to take a few days off and that I'll be back soon. Family emergency..."

The teenager nodded and ran off. Robert grabbed Giselle's arm.

"You're not jumping down there...Giselle..."

She put her hand up.

"I have to try Robert. Even if I'm wrong, Morgan is lost...and _we're _going to find her."

Robert stood gawking as his wife walked right up to the manhole and jumped into it like she was jumping into a pool. He was surprised to see light traces of blue sprinkles coming up out of the hole.

"Oh jesus..."

Robert looked around at the bustling crowd and sighed.

"Here goes nothing..."

Robert jumped into the hole and prayed that he was not falling to his death in the New York sewers. He hit what felt like water, but opened his eyes to see a jelly like substance floating around him. He could breathe normally and swim.

"ROBERT!"

He turned. Floating before him was a gorgeous cartoon figure. She was dressed just like Giselle and even sounded like her.

"Oh my God..."

"Robert we made it! Look at your hands!"

Robert looked down at himself. He was a cartoon character too.

"I'm...but you're...oh my god..."

"Come on we have to find a way out of here! Let's swim up!"

They both kicked and started towards the top of the water.

* * *

Morgan gasped and sat up. She was sitting in a forest. _Where...where am I? _

She looked around. Beautiful flowers and plants blossomed all around her. Everything was cartoon. Morgan's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. _She _was a cartoon.

She got to her feet and started down the path. The distant sound of singing rang through the forest. Followed by the sound of horses. Morgan yelled.

"HELLO? CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME? HELLLOOOOOOOOO!"

"YUMMY HUMAN!"

Morgan looked up and screamed. A huge troll was staring down at her.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Morgan turned around and began running down the path.

* * *

"Did you hear that Pip?"

Prince Ellis looked around at the woods.

"Did I hear what you highness?"

"I could've sworn I heard a-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"A MAIDEN IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Oh here we go."

Prince Ellis snapped the reins of his horse and bounded towards the sound of the voice. He laughed at the sight of a huge troll. His smile fell as he spotted the troll picking up a strangely dressed young maiden.

"STAND DOWN TROLL!"

The large beast turned in his direction.

"What chu want?"

"I want you to release that young maiden immediately!"

The troll looked at the girl and smirked.

"OK."

Prince Ellis winced as he dropped her. She screamed loudly. Ellis bounding towards her.

* * *

Morgan closed her eyes as the ground got closer. Her landing was softer than she expected. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was sitting in the arms a handsome boy who was about her age.

"Um..."

"Young maiden are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah I think I'm ok...um..."

They became shrouded in shadow. Morgan gasped as the boy dropped her on his lap and rode off, away from the troll.

"HANDLE HIM FOR ME WILL YOU PIP?"

"ON IT YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Pip?"

Morgan clutched the front of the boy's shirt and tried to look back. She a quick brown chipmunk at the feet of the troll.

"Oh my god..."

They suddenly came to a halt. Morgan nearly flew forward but the boy stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pri-...Ellis. My name is Ellis."

"Well I'm Morgan..."

"That's a strange name...but beautiful."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...um...where...where are we?"

"We're in Andalasia."

Morgan's jaw dropped. She was in Andalasia.

* * *

Robert collapsed onto the sand. He and Giselle had to swim to shore from the middle of a lake. He was too tired to look at the cartoon world around him.

"Robert...honey...look..."

Robert looked up at where Giselle was pointing. A large castle sat on a large hillside.

"That's Edward's castle!"

"Lovely...but..._where_ is Morgan?"

"Well if we get to the castle than Edward can help us find her."

"Hey isn't...isn't Nancy around here somewhere? I thought Nathanial said he say them running off towards Times Square..."

"Hm...maybe? Come on let's go."

Giselle brushed the sand off Robert's polo shirt as best she could. They were soaking wet.

"Maybe we should find some different clothes..."

"And where could we find those? All I see is forest..."

Giselle spun in a circle analyzing the landscape.

"AHA! We're at the Lake of Serenity, which means my house is...THIS WAY! Come on! I have clothes there!"

"For me?!"

"You'll see just come on!"

The two trudged into the woods in their soggy state.

* * *

Morgan's eyes widened at the castle in front of her. Her rescuer hopped off their horse and helped her down.

"You live here?"

"Why yes."

"Are you like...a _prince _or something? Because you aren't dressed like one."

"Well..."

"ELLIS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Morgan turned to the familiar voice. A beautiful woman in an elegant gown was practically stomping towards them. Ellis tensed up and stood taller.

"Hello mummy..."

"Don't you mummy me young man. You were supposed to be here an hour ago to help with the preparations for your birthday party. Where were you?"

"I was rescuing a fair maiden from a troll."

"Yeah right prove it-"

The woman looked at Morgan in surprise. Morgan got a better look at her. She had long black hair and sharp cheekbones. She was really really familiar.

"What's your name?"

"M-me...oh...I'm...Morgan."

The woman's jaw dropped.

"Morgan...Philip?"

"Um...yes...how did you-"

"It's me! Nancy!"

Morgan stepped back. This couldn't be mean old dad dating Nancy who always talked about work and college and business calls. This lady was dressed like a queen.

"You're Nancy?"

"Well yeah!"

"When did you come here?"

"...Well it was that night your dad and Giselle..."

Across the courtyard, trumpets blared. A large fleet of men on horses came trotting in. In the front was a handsome man with a crown.

"Oh dammit Ellis! I wanted you dressed nicely for when your father arrived. Shame on you."

Nancy pulled on Ellis' ear. He winced.

"Mummy stop..."

Morgan watched as Ellis' father jumped off his horse and straightened up.

"HIS ROYAL MAJESTY, KING EDWARD OF ANDALASIA!"

Morgan gawked. _Edward? Like...Prince Edward?_

King Edward flashed a big smile at Nancy and lifted her up.

"I'm home darling. I'm so sorry I had to be away for so long."

Morgan watched as Edward, as in Giselle's Edward, and Nancy, as in Dad's Nancy, passionately shared a kiss.

"And who's this young lady?"

Morgan bit her lip as the King turned to her.

"Edward this is Morgan...you remember...Robert's little girl."

"Why yes I do remember meeting a child of that name. But where is her father? Or Giselle? How did you get here?"

"I think all these questions can be answered in the parlor don't you think?"

Before Morgan could say another word, she was led into a large parlor. Ellis, scratch that _Prince Ellis _was given a jacket to put over his shirt. King Edward removed his large riding jacket and Nancy sat down.

"So, Morgan...how did you arrive here in Andalasia?"

"Um...I'm not...entirely sure actually...I was at a festival...and I fell into a manhole..."

Edward looked confused. Nancy leaned over to him.

"It's that hole we jumped into to get back here."

"Ah yes...carry on."

Morgan shrugged.

"And...I woke up in a forest...and a large ugly thing was chasing me...and then I fell 40 feet onto Ellis' horse...and now I'm here..."

"You're father isn't with you? Or Giselle?"

"...nope...well...I mean they might have jumped in after me...there was this weird old wo-"

Morgan began to feel weak. Her vision got fuzzy and she felt herself collapsing. Someone caught her. She shook her head. Nancy spoke.

"Ellis, take her to one of the guest bedrooms and have some maids care for her. She'll need some different clothes too. I don't really want to explain a parallel universe to the kingdom."

"Yes mother..."

Morgan felt herself lifted completely off the ground. She conked out.

* * *

Giselle hummed a lighthearted tune as she walked through the suddenly familiar woods. Everything around her was so familiar, unlike the constantly changing streets of New York. Robert walked beside her, holding her hand and analyzing the scenery. Only in Giselle's dreams did she imagine bringing Robert to her homeland, and now it was happening.

"Are we close honey?"

"It shouldn't be much farther..."

After walking for a little while Giselle gasped. Sitting on the little hill was her small cottage. There was still a large hole from where the troll had attacked her.

"This is your house?"

"It was...and then a troll attacked me and Edward saved me."

"Well _I _saved you from a _dragon_ so I'm pretty sure that beats it."

"Last time I checked I saved you mister."

They laughed and walked up the hill. Their clothes were just starting to dry. Giselle pushed open the little door and sighed. The cottage was covered in dust and dirt.

"I wonder how long it's been...now where is that wardrobe..."

Robert coughed as Giselle pushed open some windows. She opened up a large wardrobe and sneezed. She pulled out two different dresses and showed them to Robert.

"Which one?"

Robert raised an eyebrow at the long pieces of cloth.

"Um...um..."

"The pink one?"

"Y-yeah sure...whatever makes you happy sweetheart. Got any dresses for me?"

Giselle giggled.

"No no, there's something for you in that room over there. With the hole in the wall."

Robert peeked into the next room. He eyed the dusty looking structure of a man in suspicion. It was built out of regular household objects.

"Giselle...um...what's this?"

"Oh!"

Giselle stepped out from the other room. Robert turned to her and blinked quickly.

Giselle was wearing a silky pink gown that hung off her shoulders. Her usually managed hair hung down over over her shoulders and down her back. It was a lot longer than Robert realized.

"I found this old thing...how do I look?"

"You...um...you...uh..."

Giselle giggled and walked towards the makeshift man.

"Oh my goodness...this...oh this is that dream I had...the tall handsome man with beautiful blue eyes...I always thought it was Edward..."

"Wasn't it?"

"No...it was you..."

The stood together in silence. Robert pushed pieces of hair behind her ear. Giselle smiled.

"Now...there is a problem..."

"What is that?"

"Welllll...I remembered this thing having some clothes...but i guess he didn't..."

Robert chuckled.

"I think I can manage. Let's get to that castle."

They walked out of the cottage hand in hand.

* * *

Morgan opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed lightly. She looked around and spotted Ellis whispering to a maid in the corner. The woman pointed at Morgan. Ellis turned in surprised and bounded towards the side of the bed.

"Are you alright?! What happened to you?"

"I...I don't..."

Morgan groaned and sat up slowly. Ellis took her hand and helped her up. She rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for..."

"ELLIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN HERE JEREMY!"

Morgan's jaw dropped as a boy practically identical to Ellis walked into the room. His hair was cut shorter and his hair was darker.

"Mother wants you."

"How come?"

"The party obviously. Now get your lady friend and hurry up."

Morgan snorted.

"I-I'm not his l-lady friend!"

Ellis rolled his eyes as Jeremy walked out.

"Do excuse him. He tends to be a bit of a...well..."

Morgan shrugged and kicked off the covers. She let Ellis help her to her feet. They started walking down the corridor. Nancy came running towards them.

"Oh Morgan darling you're awake!"

"What is it?"

Nancy smiled.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"MORGAN!"

Morgan looked past Nancy and gasped. She bounded down the hall towards the voices.

* * *

**Flashback *Just before the end of the first chapter***

* * *

"And I'm trying to tell you that I'm looking for Nancy. Nancy Tremaine!"

"I do not know a woman of that name sir."

Robert sighed and walked back to Giselle.

"I told you it wouldn't work Robert."

"For all we know, Nancy could be queen here! That's like going up to the white house and saying 'I'm here to see the President'."

"Well I have to find Morgan! We have to! We've never lost her before!"

"Except for that one time in IKEA."

"See that was your fault. _I've _never lost her!"

"Calm down calm down I have a solution...maybe...I really haven't done this in awhile."

They walked along the palace walls away from the guard. Giselle took a deep breath and sang.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaaah"

Robert's jaw dropped as little animals came scurrying towards Giselle.

"GISELLE?!"

"IT'S GISELLE!"

"And some other guy!"

"Animals talk here?! ...that explains so much."

Robert watched as Giselle smiled at the creatures. Her pitch changed.

"Hello little friends. Can any of you help me find Pip? I need to speak to the King immediately."

"Of course Giselle!"

"Right away Giselle!"

"Oi! What's goin' on here why is everyone standing around like dis we gots to get ready for da party and-"

The little chipmunk looked up at Giselle.

"HEY Howya doing sweetheart! How longs it been? Too long too long honey."

"Hello Pip. I need your help."

"Just say the word and I'm there sweetheart."

* * *

*present*

* * *

Morgan embraced her dad in desperation. She looked up at his face and made sure it was him. She squealed and hugged Giselle tightly.

"It's real! I can't believe it's all real!"

"I know!" Giselle's pitch was really high. She cleared her throat. "I know."

Morgan turned to Nancy.

"How did you find them so quickly?"

"They found the castle actually."

Robert tapped his foot awkwardly. Morgan glanced at him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You're doing that thing..."

"What thing?"

"That thing you do when you want to leave."

"I am not."

Giselle crossed her arms.

"You are."

Robert sighed.

"I-I'm sorry girls...but...well it looks like time passes here the same as back home...and I don't want us to be stuck here for days and then go home and be filed as a missing person like Nancy was."

"I was a missing person?"

"Oh yes..." Giselle smiled. "We were interviewed."

Nancy laughed lightly and turned to Robert.

"I understand the confusion, but...there _is _one thing about Andalasia you might not know."

"What is it?"

"Do either of have your cellphone on you?"

* * *

Morgan sat on the edge of her seat as her parents stood in the next room with Nancy and Edward. She squirmed as Ellis's staring became more obvious. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she was reunited with her parents.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me!"

"Is it weird to stare? Father stares at mother..."

"Are you one of those weird sheltered rich kids who never gets out?"

"Pardon?"

"The answer to that question..." The two turned to Jeremy, who was just walking in. "...is yes. He's extremely sheltered."

"Am not! I get out more than you do. Had it not been for me I would've never even found this maiden."

"She's a girl Ellis. Not a maiden."

"All in all I'm not interested in your stupid pittering. I have a party to plan."

"And I'm supposed to be the gay one." Jeremy muttered.

Morgan's jaw dropped and he glared down at her.

"You heard nothing."

"My lips are sealed. Love is love dude."

Morgan stood up and walked towards the parlor. She tried to catch some of the adult's conversation.

"My boss said I could stay as long as I needed. So we should be fine."

"And Arla said she could handle the store while I'm gone but would close a little earlier each day."

"Well then! You can stay the week."

Robert coughed lightly. Morgan knew he was faking it. He did that when he was nervous.

"O-or as long as it takes to get home."

"Of course."

Morgan stepped away from the door. Jeremy was tapping his foot at her.

"Can I help you?"

"No...I'm bored. What are they talking about?"

"Getting home."

"What _is _home? Mother rarely talks about it anymore."

"New York? ...well it's big...there are lots of people...many jobs and places to go...no one really sings...unless their performing on a stage or something..."

"I'm a terrible singer. As is Ellis actually."

"_Really?_"

"Surprising I know, he's inherited most of our father's genes. I on the other hand..."

"You remind me of Nancy...well...how I knew her."

"Do I really? ...I don't see it..."

He stared into space for awhile before snapping back.

"The party. You're all staying for the party right?"

"I guess so."

"SPLENDID!"

Morgan smirked at his sudden outburst. Ellis blushed ever so slightly and strode out of the room.

"See you this evening Miss Morgan."

Morgan couldn't help but stare at the open door. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

* * *

Morgan stared at herself in disbelief. In a few short hours, she had been transformed into...a PRINCESS! She was wearing a glittery pink ball gown that billowed around her in long ruffles. Her heels were short and didn't stab her feet with each step. A maid had managed to tie her messy brown curls into an elegant bun. Curls hung around her ears but didn't get tangled in her pearl earrings.

Giselle peeked in the doorway. "Oh sweetie you look beautiful."

"I look like a Barbie."

"Barbies are fun."

"Touché."

Robert cleared his throat behind Giselle. "Show time ladies."

The three of them walked down the hall in silence. Guests were walking through the palace doors into the ballroom. Morgan recognized some fairytale characters immediately. Snow White was adjusting her apple shaped broche. Cinderella was tying lace around her shoes. Sleeping Beauty was even drinking a medieval latté.

Morgan's jaw dropped as she walked into the large room. Couples were dancing as an orchestra played a lively tune. Nancy and Edward were sitting in ornate thrones at the far end of the room, watching the festivities. Giselle giggled and pulled Robert towards the dance floor. Morgan squirmed along the wall out of people's way. She stepped towards the snack table and began picking at baby cupcakes.

After awhile, Edward made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. We have gathered together to celebrate my sons' birthday. And when they decide to show up I'll present them to you."

The audience cracked up laughing. Morgan overheard a group of girls nearby.

"Where on Andalasia is Ellis? I didn't come to this party to be kept waiting."

"He isn't doing it on purpose."

"Oh he better not be. Mistreating your betrothed is highly unkind for prince."

"Speaking of princes _where _is Jeremy? I was hoping to woo him this evening."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably and made for the hall. She kept on walking until images of Ellis and that insanely beautiful blonde girl went away. She came across a closet and decided hiding inside it wouldn't kill her. She went for the doorknob and froze as she heard a moan from inside. She yanked it open without thinking.

Two young men tumbled out. One with sandy blonde hair and many freckles. He was dressed in a servant's uniform. The other was none other than Jeremy. His tan face was flustered as he stood up to face Morgan. She expected him to be anger, but his face was full of sadness.

"D-don't...tell...my parents..." His breaths were short.

Morgan eyed the two boys and shrugged.

"Kay."

"She isn't going to report us?"

"Calm down Brandon. She isn't from here."

"Nope. I'm from New York. Gay marriage is legal there."

Brandon and Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to the party. If you two care to join me."

Jeremy and Brandon shared a longing glance and went in separate directions. Morgan and Jeremy walked back down the long hall towards the ballroom.

"How long have you known him?"

"Most of my life...he's the cook's son."

"He's cute."

"Indeeeeeed."

Jeremy adjusted his disheveled collar and took Morgan's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Making an entrance."

The two strode confidently into the ballroom. Jeremy caught the attention of the ladies. They stared at him longingly while others glared at Morgan. She clenched her teeth as they approached Edward and Nancy.

"Ah Morgan...you found him. Have you seen your brother Jeremy?"

"Last I saw him he was headed towards the gardens. That was a while ago."

"Morgan..come here..." Nancy gestured her forward. She obeyed. "Could you go find him for me? I would go myself but the guest-"

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you dear."

* * *

Morgan sighed as she walked out of the ballroom again. The blonde girl from earlier was suddenly at her side.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the...queen's..."

"Hmph..." The girl eyed her suspiciously. Morgan clenched her teeth and continued down the hall.

"Are you going to find Ellis?"

"Um...yeah..."

"You don't like him do you? Because he is _my_ betrothed."

"Uhuh...although...Nancy and Edward never mentioned you. Neither did Jeremy...or Ellis."

"And since when were you able to call the royal family by their birth names?"

"Since my stepmom was supposed to marry the king and the queen was suposed to marry my dad. It was a win win breakup back in New York."

"Beg you pardon?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Morgan ignored the girl and strode into the garden. She looked around and spotted Ellis standing by a fountain. She walked up next to him.

"Ellis..."

"Hm...oh m'lady Morgan...I apologize I was...lost in thought."

"The party has started."

"Has it really?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I don't really kn-"

"OH ELLIS DARLING!"

Ellis glanced at the blonde girl in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The girl's smile melted away instantly. Morgan clenched onto Ellis' arm as the girl's face morphed into an old hag. Morgan gasped.

"YOU!"

Everything became blurry. As everything went black, Morgan could only feel Ellis' arms around her.

* * *

Jeremy strode into the garden in dismay. Robert and Giselle were on his tail.

"You said you _felt _something?"

"Something is wrong...Ellis is in trouble."

"And?"

"Morgan is probably with him."

Robert immediately shut up. Jeremy turned and saw the ominous fountain at the end of the garden. He spent many years sitting in this garden, and the fountain had not once worked properly. Now it was gushing silvery water.

He began walking towards it. Giselle stopped him.

"I wouldn't...that's...the fountain that took me to New York...it's danger dear..."

"I can manage Madame Giselle."

Jeremy walked up to the edge and glanced in.

"M'lord Jeremy."

He turned to Brandon, who was right behind him. The garden was getting blurry around them.

"What is it?"

"I must apologize. I am not who I say."

Jeremy stood agape as Brandon morphed into an older woman.

"Althooooough..." Her voice was like a snake. "you are quite the lover."

Jeremy was too shocked to notice her push him into the fountain.

* * *

Morgan pushed down on the glowing metal circle. Ellis was trembling beside her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Ellis. Help me push this."

They pushed on the circle until it fell out off place. Morgan climbed up first. She gasped as she pulled her dress out of the manhole. She was in the middle of an empty New York street. Just outside her family apartment. Ellis climbed out after her. He looked around in disbelief.

"W-where are we?"

"New York..." Morgan was breathless. It felt so good to be home.

Aside from the fact that her parents were probably still in Adalasia and she had no way to get inside her house.

To top it all off, thunder cracked and rain began pouring on the two of them.

"Let's get inside."

"Where is you castle?"

"Right here princey."

The two walked into the large apartment building. Bob the Doorman stared at Morgan in confusion.

"Ms. Philip...at this hour?"

"Oh um yeah um...costume...party...? Hey got a key for me?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell your father...building policy..."

"Oh...yeah I get it..."

Bob eyed Ellis suspiciously. He, on the other hand, was staring at Bob's little television in awe. Morgan rolled her eyes and snatched the key from Bob's hand. She pulled Ellis towards the elevator.

"What is this little box?"

"Just get in."

* * *

They rode up in silence. Morgan slapped Ellis' hands every time he went to press a button. She pulled his along the hall and stopped at her door.

"This is your room?"

"My house."

"It's one little door."

Morgan pushed the door open. Ellis walked in slowly.

"This is a closet."

"This is my home."

"You are a peasant?"

"My dad is a lawyer!"

Ellis shrugged and walked towards the master bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"i must get my rest if we are to find a way back to Andalasia tomorrow."

"You can't sleep in there. That's my parent's room."

"It's hardly a King's suite. But...I understand. Where may I rest?"

"On the couch."

"The what?"

"That grey lump in the living room. You can sleep there. There's a bathroom right here. I'll get you some of my Dad's pajamas."

Morgan walked into her parent's room and came out with pants and a t-shirt. Ellis was flipping through a Glamour magazine.

"What kind of a book is this?"

"A girl one."

Morgan took it from him. The prince of Andalasia didn't need sex tips from Kim Kardashian.

"You should sleep. We have to rise early tomorrow."

"Whatever. g'night Ellis."

"Goodnight lady Morgan."

"Morgan."

"Hm?"

"Just Morgan here. No lady."

"Oh...understood...Morgan."

Morgan turned off the lights and walked to her room. She pulled off the torn dress and put on her pajamas. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Jeremy sat on the curb of the empty street. He glanced at the "cars" as his mother called them and shrugged. They seemed rather boring in the middle of the night. He stared up at the large white building in front of him. One light turned on near the top. You spotted the slightest silhouette of two people before the lights turned off again.

He had no idea what time it was. He sighed and leaned against a large white pillar. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nina stomped off the bus and started up 16th Street. Before pushing open the doors of the apartment building, she spotted a teenage boy sleeping against one of the pillars. He was cute.

_Focus Rosario_

Nina pushed the doors and stormed in. Her uncle Bob was sitting at his desk.

"Morning Nina."

"A boy you said?"

"Yup...you should head up there."

"Hell yeah I should."

Nina stabbed the elevator button with her finger and tapped her foot impatiently.

* * *

"Morgan...Miss Morgan...Morgan..."

Morgan groaned and opened her eyes. She jumped in surprise and nearly tumbled off her bed. Ellis was leaning against the edge of the bed staring at her.

"What?"

"It's morning."

"Awesome. Why are you in my room?"

"I came by request of an angry woman at the door."

"Huh?"

"She was really upset at me so I slammed the door in her face...and then she yelled.." Ellis' pitch went high. "_Get Morgan_!"_  
_

Morgan sat up and scratched her head. The pins had fallen out of her hair and it was a tangled mess.

"What did this girl look like?"

"She was young with dark brown skin and blonde hair."

"NINA!"

Morgan bounded out of bed and ran to the door. Ellis followed her cautiously. Morgan yanked the door open and stepped back.

"Hey Nina..."

"WHAT. THE. _FUCK!"_

"I'm back."

"YEAH I NOTICED! The three of you just ABANDONED me at the fair and I was so worried about you and then I get a call from my uncle saying you showed up at 2 in the morning in some ridiculous outfit with a _boy_ and not your parents!"

"Nina I can explain."

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HOOKING UP WITH A GUY!"

Morgan face palmed. Ellis coughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't ask Ellis."

"Are we going fishing?"

"No..."

Nina stared at Ellis in confusion.

"Not too bright is he."

Ellis was offended.

"I happen to have an extremely high IQ. One of the highest in Andalasia. After my brother..."

"Andawhosa?"

Morgan groaned and dragged Nina into her room.

"Ellis. Go into my parent's room and find something to wear."

He glanced at her in confusion and sauntered away. Morgan sat Nina down on her bed.

"Here goes absolutely nothing."

Morgan began vomiting at the mouth as she got dressed. She told Nina everything starting from when Giselle fell off a billboard. She told he about the hag and the ball and stopped as she brushed her hair. She glanced at Nina hoping she believed her.

Nina nodded slowly. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Good because I'm not explaining it again."

"So is princey into you or?"

The old Nina was back. Morgan crossed her arms.

"...no..."

"HE TOTALLY IS!"

"NO...he's not...I'm not...we aren't..."

"Miss Morgan..."

The girls turned to Ellis, who was coming around the corner. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. The pants were a little too big around his waist and the shirt was completely unbuttoned. Morgan felt her cheeks turning bright red.

"Could you help me? I an horrible with buttons. None of my shirts have them back home. And these trousers are a bit large."

Nina whistled lightly. "I'm gonna go get you a belt...erm...um...yeah" Nina scurried away leaving Morgan alone with Ellis.

Morgan stepped forward awkwardly and reached for his shirt. She started at the top and buttoned as quickly as she could. When she finished the last button she glanced up. Ellis's blue eyes were boring into her. They were so beautiful.

Nina cleared her throat and the two sprang apart. Morgan caught the belt Nina tossed at her and handed it to Ellis. He took it quickly.

"We must find my brother Morgan."

"Jeremy is here?"

"I think so...I can feel it..."

Morgan scratched her head and walked across the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a credit card.

Nina raised an eyebrow at Ellis. "Are you two twins by any chance?"

Ellis nodded. Nina crossed her arms.

"You might wanna grab another outfit, because he's asleep outside."

* * *

Ellis poked at Jeremy with his foot. His eyes shot open.

"Brother?"

"Are you alright Jeremy?"

"I've been better actually...help me up."

Jeremy groaned as he was pulled to his feet. He took the pile of clothes from Morgan.

"What are these?"

"Clothes."

"Right..."

Jeremy shrugged and walked into a nearby alleyway. After a few minutes he came out looking completely normal. Morgan looked at the brothers and realized they were in need of a game plan.

"Well...it's...what day is it Nina?"

"Saturday."

"Lovely...we have the whole weekend to get you two home...until school becomes an issue."

"And your parent's work."

"Nah they got some time off for a family emergency."

"In Andalasia?"

"Great phone service there."

"Oh no kidding?"

Morgan looked around the bustling avenue. It was nearly lunchtime.

"Well firs thing's first we need food. Then a car. Nina?"

"You have the credit card. I got the car. We're good."

Morgan was glass this was going so well. She glanced back at Ellis.

"Well...we might as well have some fun right? I mean...we can't explore the manhole situation until late at night...so let's go get some pizza."

"What's pizza?"

Nina's jaw nearly fell off her face. She pointed across the street.

"We're going to Bella Notte."

The group made their way into the little restaurant for lunch. Mean while, a bestselling author was making his way there from downtown.

* * *

Morgan sighed as they were seated at a five-seat table. Ellis was looking around like a toddler. Every sight was new for him. Jeremy, on the other hand, was fiddling with his silverware.

Nine propped her elbows up on the table and smiled at him.

"Sooooooo got a girl back in Andalasia?"

Morgan watched as his brow furrowed. "I thought I did..."

"Oh." Nina took the hint, for once, and backed off.

The waitress came. Morgan got a large cheese pizza and four sodas. As she left Ellis turned to her.

"What is a soda?"

"It's like...fizzy...juice?"

He just smiled. He was like a kid at Disney World.

Morgan looked around. Her jaw dropped as a man walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Nathaniel had a rather simple life for a best selling author. He enjoyed cooking and reading and writing his books. One of his favorite things was the little restaurant he spent a majority of his first days in.

Walking into the little restaurant over the last ten years often meant stumbling upon the woman Giselle and her family. However, on this occasion, he saw only Giselle's stepdaughter and a group of youths.

"Miss Morgan?"

"Nathaniel! Oh my god you're here!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well..." The teenager bit her lip. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Morgan scooted over as the man took a seat. Nina waved lightly and went back to staring at Jeremy.

"How are your parents?"

"They're alright."

"Have we heard anything from that Miss Nancy?"

"Uh...actually yeah...um..."

"Really?! How is she?"

"Well..." Morgan looked over at Ellis and Jeremy.

Nathaniel followed her gaze and nearly choked on his water.

"Goodness gracious...they're...it's...oh my..."

Ellis' eyes widened. "I know you! You're that old servant father used to have!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Shut up you _nitwit_ people will hear you."

They began bickering. Morgan took a deep breath.

"Do you know the time difference between here and Andalasia?"

He was a bit startled by her question. "I-I don't entirely remember...the queen may have mentioned it once...might I ask where this question is coming fro-"

"Queen? Who was the queen?"

Nathaniel turned to Ellis. Morgan face palmed.

"T-the queen...Queen Narissa..."

Jeremy and Ellis shared a confused glance. They shook their heads. Nathaniel looked at Morgan in confusion.

"Did their parents not tell them?"

"I don't know I was there for less than a day!"

Nathaniel's cellphone began to ring as the drinks and pizza came.

"I must be going children. Have your father contact me if you need any more help."

Morgan sighed as he left. She grabbed a piece of pizza. Ellis and Jeremy were staring at it curiously.

"Eat it!"

They both picked up a piece and took a bite. Ellis' eyes widened. Jeremy just stared. Nina snorted.

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost."

Morgan finds herself laughing. As they all eat, she notices Ellis' attention going back to her. A warm flush hits her cheeks.

There's something perfect about him she can't quite identify.

* * *

Robert runs his fingers through his hair. It had been three days since we watched Nancy's son fall into the fountain. Giselle had nearly bounded after him but a strange force had flung her and Robert backwards. When they were on their feet the fountain was off and the portal was closed.

Edward and Nancy were whispering across the room. They had cancelled the party immediately when Giselle and Robert had run in with the news. Every guest was evacuated from the castle.

Giselle put her face in her hands. "What do we do Robert? I'm so worried for them."

Robert rubbed her back. "They're fine...I know it. Morgan is smart. She'll probably take them both back to the apartment and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"How do you know that Robert?! They could be in danger!"

It was Nancy who spoke. She was upset.

"I don't know Nancy! I'm just trying to lighten the mood! I'm just as worried about this as you are!"

"How will they get by?!"

"Morgan knows her way around the city! She has an emergency credit card!"

"Seriously?! What about my boys?! They could be in danger! They know NOTHING about New York! They'll be overwhelmed."

"Nancy darling that's nonsense." Edward stepped in. "They're both very logical and _nothing _like me. They won't go climbing onto buses thinking they're beasts."

"Who on earth would do that?!" Nancy scoffed. Edward crossed his arms. Nancy's eyes widened. "...oh...right..."

"Besides dearest, if Morgan is as knowledgeable as Robert says, then they'll be safe. We have nothing to worry about."

"Nancy..."

Robert turned to Giselle, who was sitting. She was staring straight forward.

"Yes Giselle?"

"...How often does that phone service work?"

"All the time. Wh-"

Nancy's face lit up. Robert caught on and reached for his cellphone. He dialed Morgan's number immediately. They waited. It went to voicemail.

"Try the house number!" Giselle was at his side.

* * *

Morgan sighed as they walked into the house. Ellis and Jeremy were bickering over who's frappicino tasted better.

"Mine has more caramel!"

"I don't give a crap! Mine has more coffee!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

They both stared at Morgan. She put her hands on her hips.

"It's getting late and I'm _exhausted_. I'm going to teach you how to use the tv and then you two are going to leave me alone while I nap. Got that?!"

They both nodded. Morgan quickly turned on the tv and set it to channel two.

"Press this button to scroll upwards. Now don't bother me."

She started down the hall. The phone rang. She turned sharply.

There was one thing about the Philip house that was for certain. The house line _never _rang.

She picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Morgan!"

"DAD?!"

"Oh honey you're alright." There were voices behind him. "Are the boys there?!"

Morgan laughed and turned to the twins. "Yeah they are. I'll put you on speaker." She pressed a button.

"ELLIS! JEREMY!"

They both ran to the device at the sound of their mother's voice.

"MUMMY!"

"Mother!"

"Are you both alright?!"

"We're fine mummy! This place is _amazing_!"

"Glad to hear it. Now we have to get you home."

"Morgan says we are going to look at the _manholes _again tonight."

"NO!" Four voices said loudly.

Morgan and the twins glanced at each other in confusion.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"The portal is definitely closed...it's not safe for you to be jumping down sewers."

"We were going to drop something else down there before we jumped...like a rock or something..."

There were quiet murmurs on the other line.

"Alright..." Robert spoke. "...but your only allowed to jump if you see _blue _glitter got it?"

"What?"

"No exceptions young lady. If there's now sparkly blue glitter than you're not jumping."

"Ok...got it."

"Call us if this doesn't work."

"I will...WAIT! What's our time difference?!"

"We don't know." Robert said. "It's been three days here."

Morgan looked at the clock. They'd gotten back around 2am. She was awake around 11. They got back around to the apartment around 2. It's been 12 hours.

"12 hours. 12 hours to every three days...omigod..."

"That's a good estimation...alright...talk to you soon sweetheart..."

"We love you Morgan."

"I love you too."

"Be safe boys...your father and I love you very much."

"Don't attack buses! And make use of the magic mirrors."

Jeremy suppressed a laugh. "Yes father."

"We love you Mummy!"

The line went dead. Morgan put the phone back on the receiver. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Morgan are you alright?" Jeremy stared at her.

She nodded. "I'm fine..." She walked briskly towards her room.

* * *

Ellis watched as she walked away. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to her."

"W-why me?"

"Because you look like you want to."

Ellis stared down the hall and nodded.

"R-right..."

He walked towards Morgan's room just as she slammed her door.

* * *

Morgan squeezed her favorite teddy bear as tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't used to being away from her parents like this. They were always there somehow. She sighed as she registered how much

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" She wiped her nose.

"Morgan?" It was Ellis.

Morgan subconsciously looked at her reflection in her mirror. She looked gross. _Wait why the hell do I even care?_

"Morgan are you alright?"

He was still there. Morgan's heart fluttered a bit.

"Yeah..." She sniffled. "I'm here. You can...come in..."

The door creaked open. Morgan wiped her eyes quickly. She jumped as Ellis rushed to her side.

"You're crying!"

Morgan was taken aback. Most guys would awkwardly walk in and try to make small talk. Like in the movies.

Ellis immediately sat beside her on the bed and stared at her like she was a hurt puppy.

"Did something I do upset you?"

"No...no of course not..." Morgan sniffled. "I-I'm just...I...miss my parents..."

A single tear dripped from her eye. Morgan's breath hitched as Ellis wiped it with his hand. His fingers lingered for a moment. They stared at each other for a long time.

Ellis' head tilted slightly. "I never noticed your eyes before."

"Oh..." Morgan barely recognized her own voice.

"They're...beautiful..."

They both leaned in slowly. Morgan's heart raced. This might be her first real kiss.

_Ellis...the prince of another dimension...your first kiss..._

Morgan suddenly sprang backwards. Ellis blinked at her in confusion.

"Is something wro-"

Morgan got to her feet and crossed the room.

"Yes! This...we..._that_..." She gestured towards him. "That can't happen! We can't...we can't do that!"

Ellis stood up and walked towards her. "I didn't see a problem with it!"

Morgan stepped away from him. "No...no you...you don't...we can't...it's complicated Ellis."

She tried to meet his gaze. It was really hard. He was staring at her with an unfamiliar determination. They remained silent.

"Morgan..."

"Can you just...go please...?"

He turned to leave, but something stopped him. He looked back at her.

"If I wasn't from Andalasia...would you have stopped this...?"

Morgan sighed and shook her head. "No...I wouldn't ha-"

She gasped as he kissed her. It was gentle and warm. His hand cupped her cheek as the other rested on her waist. He pulled away slowly.

Morgan stared at him with wide eyes.

"Goodnight...Morgan..."

He left, letting door shut slowly. Morgan stood still for several moments.

Everything about that was going to come back and bite her in the ass. But it sure as hell would be worth it.

* * *

Jeremy groaned as he was shaken awake. He looked up at his brother.

"What?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"And?"

"And we need to go test the portal like Mummy said."

"Where's Morgan?"

Ellis bit his lip. Jeremy sat up.

"You're going to let her sleep aren't you."

"Yes..."

"Dammit Ellis what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! She's tired..."

"Whatever."

Jeremy grabbed a pen and followed his brother out of the apartment. He glanced back at the door and scribbled the number onto his arm. As they navigated their way to the elevator, he memorized the path they followed. Once they reached the lobby, they snuck past the sleeping doorman.

"Where is the manhole?"

"Over here."

They walked right into the middle of the street. Clouds loomed in the night sky.

"Help me pick this up."

They both lifted the cover out of the ground.

"What do you do now?" Ellis stared into the dark hole.

Jeremy glanced at the pen in his hand. He held it over the hole and let it go.

They waited.

"Is something going to-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

They listened as wind began howling inside the hole. They leaned in. The pen came shooting back out and smacked Ellis in the face.

"OUCH!"

Jeremy couldn't hold back a snort. Ellis punched his shoulder.

They looked back down at the hole. It hadn't worked.

They were stuck in New York.

* * *

Robert tossed in his sleep. He was restless. He opened his eyes and stared at the silver cellphone on the bedside table.

It suddenly began ringing. He sat up, lightly shaking Giselle.

"Hello?!"

"Hello...hello?"

Robert sighed. It was one of the boys.

"Hello...can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you. This is Morgan's dad."

The boy on the other line began to stutter. "U-uh yes...h-hi um..."

The phone was taken. "Morgan's dad, we have some unfortunate news."

"What's wrong?"

"The portal didn't work. We did as you said and our object came shooting back up at us. It's not closed...but something is blocking it."

Robert's heart sank. He shook his head at a curious Giselle. She pouted.

"Thank you Jeremy...I'll go tell your parents..."

"We'll take care of her sir. That we can promise. She'll be safe."

Robert felt a pang of hope. "Yes...it's much appreciated."

The line went dead as Robert hung up. He sighed.

"Robert..."

"I should...go tell Nancy...you can go back to sleep dear..."

Robert started to get up. Giselle watched silently as he left the room and started down the hall towards the royal suite.

* * *

Morgan groaned as the sun shined into her room. She glanced at her clock.

6:00

She gasped and sat up. She had _napped _through the night. She jumped out of bed and scrambled out of her room, not noticing she was in her Tinkerbell pajamas.

She stopped as she entered the kitchen. Jeremy and Ellis were bickering over two cereal boxes.

"She'd like this one!"

"That's for adults! This one has colorful rainbows and animals in it!"

Morgan tapped the wall. "Hello?"

They both turned to her. A blush creeped over Ellis' cheeks. Morgan avoided his gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"I was _attempting _to make you breakfast. But this nitwit got in the way." Jeremy spat.

Ellis made a face at his brother. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Sit."

The brothers sat down immediately. Morgan got three bowls and began pouring her Lucky Charms.

Ellis nudged Jeremy. "Told you."

"Shut up."

Morgan poured the milk and pushed the bowls to the boys.

"Eat up. We may have time to check the manhole."

Jeremy and Ellis stopped eating and shared a glance. Morgan's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

Jeremy looked down at his cereal and nudged Ellis, who cleared his throat.

"We...went...to the manhole last night...the portal is blocked. We dropped a pen and it bounced back up at us..."

Morgan felt her knees going weak. _Dad...and Giselle...are stuck in Andalasia...and they're here..._

She turned on her heels and left the room. She heard Ellis coming after her. She kept going until they were near her room.

"Morgan-"

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We...you were sleeping...we didn't want to wake you."

"_This_ was kind of important!"

"I was being a gentleman!"

"YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT!" Morgan yelled. "I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!"

"Morgan I'm sorry!" She slammed her door in his face. "Morgan!"

Morgan sat on her bed. She stared at the door. She had two options. One was smart, the other was really dumb.

"Looks like I'm a moron." She rose and opened the door.

Ellis stared down at her with his stupid blue eyes. Morgan sighed. "I forgive you."

They stood in an awkward silence. Ellis cleared his throat.

"It...it's much appreciated."

Morgan glanced down at her toes. She had no clue what to say.

"S-so...what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan looked up.

"You said...to your friend that you had school."

Morgan put her face in her hands. "_That_ is a problem." She looked up at him. "You guys will just have to stay here."

"All alone?!"

Morgan sighed. "I can't bring you to school with me Ellis."

Her heart skipped a beat as he pushed a curl behind her ear.

"That's unfortunate..."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but Morgan couldn't help herself. She stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. She started to pull back, but Ellis snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Morgan felt herself melting into his embrace. He was the complete opposite of this. A bumbly, clumsy, dim-witted royal who knew nothing about reality in New York.

_But he sure is one hell of a kisser_.

Morgan began tangling her fingers through Ellis' black hair. Neither of them heard the door creak back open.

"WHAT?!"

They sprang 6 feet apart. They avoided Jeremy's shocked expression.

"What are you _doing_?"

Morgan twirled her hair. "...talking..."

"Uhuh...aren't our parents in for a surprise."

Morgan gasped. "YOU CAN'T TELL THEM!"

Jeremy snorted. "I won't, but I'm not sure how happy Father will be..."

"Brother what are you talking about?"

"Well it's going to be interesting when he finds out both of his sons want to stay here."

* * *

**End**


	2. Unwinding the Tale (Tangled Up sequel)

**2 Unwinding the Tale (Tangled fic Sequel)**

The sun rose up slowly into the morning sky. The guards of the castle were jostled awake by the sudden zip of three horses crossing the kingdom bridge.

The three riders road in formation through the woods. They rode for several hours, the leader making odd turns and twists, taking them deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, they came to a stop. The sun was high in the sky, casting shadows throughout the forest.

Hanna sighed and let her hair fall down.

"Any idea where we are?" The middle child Flynn surveyed the area in distress.

"Nope."

"Dammit Hana. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Do mother and father know about this?! We're dead meat."

"Oh calm down we'll be fine!"

"NO WE WON'T! WE'RE LOST! L-O-S-T LOST and we don't have anyway to get home."

"Whatever."

"THIS ISN'T WHATEVER HANA! WE'RE ROYALTY! You're the crown princess! You're going to rule the kingdom someday and tomorrow the visitors are-"

Flynn stopped dead and stared at his older sister. She was glaring at the grass.

"You did this on purpose..."

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh stop it. You didn't have to follow me, but you did."

Flynn cursed under his breath. She was right. He had joined her, partly to follow her, but mostly to keep an eye on Flora.

"Flora..."

"What?"

"FLORA!"

"Oh shit..."

The two looked around frantically for their little sister. They could only have their horses trot so far in the tight clearing.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, followed by the whinny of a horse. Hana and Flynn raced East. The road got too tight, so Flynn tossed Hana his reigns and jumped off. He rolled on the ground and sprinted forward. Hana tied the horses up as quickly as she could and followed him.

They reached another clearing where Flora's horse was up on it's back legs. Flora was struggling to remain upright. The horse had been startled by a scruffy looking young man with dark black hair.

Flora lost her grip and went backwards. Flynn bounded forward to cushion her fall. The horse moved forward towards the boy. Hana, without thinking, darted towards him and knocked him away from the animal. She landed right on top of him, staring down into his large blue eyes.

Flora's horse raced off into the forest. Hana rolled off the boy in embarrassment and jumped to her feet. She charged over to her siblings. Flynn was holding Flora tightly, preventing her from getting out of his grip.

"Flynn I'm fine."

He finally let her go. She got to her feet, smoothing down her wrinkled dress. Hana would never understand why her baby sister wore dresses when they went riding.

Flora turned to the young man sitting in the grass. She pouted.

"You scared my horse!"

"I apologize miss. I was simply taking a stroll."

Hana stood her ground as she analyzed the boy. His clothes were distressed, with a simple origin. They were simple peasant clothes, but not the kind of the kingdom. His hair was partially clean, he had bathed recently, but not well.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bastian."

"What brings you to the forest?"

"I...I live here...well I wasn't supposed to but now I do."

Hana looked up at the sky. It was about mid-afternoon. She turned to her brother.

"We won't make it back before sundown."

"Now we're REALLY dead! Thanks a lot you useless excuse for a sister."

* * *

Bastian stared as the two elder siblings bickered. The smaller one approached him.

"Where do you live?"

"It's a little ways away from here."

The little one turned around.

"HEY!"

The elder siblings immediately looked at her.

"This guy has a place for us to stay. We should go there if we can't make it back."

The siblings exchanged a glance and nodded. They walked to fetch their horses. Bastian stared after the eldest. She was striking, so much so that it made Bastian weak in the knees. But judging by their fine clothing, he had a feeling she wouldn't feel the same way about him. Not now at least.

* * *

Hana pulled at the reigns of her and Flynn's horses. Flynn glanced back in suspicion.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Hana stared straight ahead as she jumped onto her horse.

"We shouldn't tell him..." Flynn jumped onto his.

"That we're royals? Of course."

They continued walking in silence.

* * *

The elder siblings returned with two horses. The group made their way through the trees, until they reached Bastians familiar hiding place. Bastian felt a pinch of excitement. He was pretty proud of his home.

"It's just beyond this tunnel."

* * *

Hana held the reigns of her horse with one hand, while laying the other on her dagger. This boy seemed nice, but he could easily turn on them. She continued with caution, her siblings flanking her. They rode through the ivys into a small tunnel.

When they reached the other side, the three siblings stood frozen in shock. Standing high in the sky was a dilapidated tower. The roof was giving away, but the stones holding the structure up were still in tact.

"You live up there?" Flora's eyes were wide as planets.

"Yup." The boy smirked.

"How do you get up there?" Flynn eyed the boy suspiciously.

"There's a secret staircase in the back."

The siblings followed the boy around the tower, where he began pulling at thick leaves. He revealed a small doorway and staircase. They walked up the narrow, circular stairwell into the high tower.

As they stepped through the floor tiles, Hana's jaw dropped. The boy pulled on some ropes, letting light flood into the room. Hana turned in awe.

Along every wall was a large, faded painting of a boy with long blonde hair. Something in the back of Hana's mind told her this was familiar, but she ignored the hunch.

"You live here?" She turned to the boy.

"Yup...been here a few days. It's a pretty cool place. Had to clean a lot up though."

"What was it like when you found it?"

"Well for one thing, it was dusty. Then there was broken glass all over the floor by this window...and some other things."

Hana turned to her brother. He was staring straight at a painting on the wall. The look on his face told her something was wrong.

"What other things?" She stared at the boy with wide eyes.

He was awkwardly looking away from all of them.

"...well there was...this pile of...brown hair...long brown hair that stretched all around the room..."

Flora gasped loudly. Hana turned to her in surprise.

"It's daddy...daddy is in these paintings...Hana..."

"T-that's impossible...he has..."

Flora began talking at lightning speed.

"Remember what mommy told us? Daddy used to have long hair but then he cut it off an now it will never ever grow back. She said it was cut with a special knife..."

Flynn nodded quickly and started up the stairs. The sisters followed him. Hana didn't check if the boy had been following. Flynn bounded across a large bedroom and pulled one of three books off a bookshelf. He flipped open the front cover. He sighed.

"She's right...here it is..."

The sisters took the book from him. Hana's heart skipped a beat. Written sloppily in black ink was a familiar named.

**_Rapunzle_**

Flora grabbed the other books and looked at them too.

"Rocks...reptiles...and types of flowers...Daddy's an expert at all of them..."

Hana whipped around towards the empty doorway. She strode through it and looked down at the boy from the top of the Stairwell. He was still standing in the same place with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is this place?"

"I don't really know..." He shrugged.

"Why are there books with the king's name in them?"

"The king? What king?"

Hana snapped and started down the stairs.

"King Rapunzle of Corona. Why are there books with his name in them? You've obviously looked at them. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

She was right in his face. She drew her dagger.

"TELL ME!"

"I told you...I-I've been here for a few d-days...I-I don't know anything about this p-place." He stuttered. "A-and why does this m-matter to you?"

"Because _I'm _the crown princess. His daughter!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Glad to know you guys are enjoying it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bastian attempted to form words. The girl's fierce expression softened into shock. She kept her dagger pointed at his chest.

"Dammit Hana!"

They turned to the boy, who was glaring down at them.

"Can't you keep you big mouth shut for once?"

Bastian was expecting a cold retort from the _princess, _but she said nothing. She put away her dagger and stepped back.

"I apologize...if it isn't too much trouble we'll take shelter in the bedroom."

Bastian through his hands up. "Whatever you say _princess_."

He held back a snicker as the girl's face went through a flurry of emotions. She turned her back to him and retreated up the staircase. The other siblings stepped into the bedroom, but the girl turned back and gave Bastian one last glance.

As she disappeared, Bastian counted backwards before bounding across the room. He reached into his only bag and pulled out the crisp envelope. He picked at the wax seal. It was shaped like a sun.

_Just like the seal on their clothing..._

He put it away before perusing for something to eat.

* * *

Hana sighed as she flopped onto the bed. She stared up at the faded paintings. Flora was sound asleep next to her.

"I still can't believe Dad lived here..."

Flynn grunted in agreement. He was reading the book about Rocks by candlelight.

"How come he didn't tell us anything about it?"

Flynn said nothing. Rapunzel propped herself up on her elbows.

"I've decided I'm going to abandon my title as Princess and join a harem in India. I'm going to ravish thousands of men in a single week."

Flynn sighed and glanced up at her.

"Well that wouldn't be very convenient. Whoever would I nag all day?"

The two sat in silence before busting into quiet laughter. Flynn looked at the book again. His smile dropped.

"Look at this..." He crossed the room quickly.

Hana sat up as he sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"It's...these are drawings...around the rocks..."

Around almost every picture was a sketch of different things. Grass, animals, humans. The drawings increased in skill with every page, as if drawn in over the course of a lifetime.

"He...got better with every drawing...every...Hana..."

"Yeah?"

"How long...how long was father in here?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"We need to ask him."

"We will. Get some sleep."

She moved off the bed so Flynn could lay down next to his sister.

Hana stepped out of the room and looked down into the dim room. The boy was sitting in the window with a candle in front of him. He was picking at an envelope.

"Mind if I join you?"

The boy nearly fell out into the night. He scrambled to put the envelope away as Hana walked down the stairs.

"U-uh yeah. Sure..."

Hana took a seat across from him on the windowsill. They both stared outside. After a long awkward silence, the boy spoke.

"Soooo...you're a princess huh?"

"Yes."

"The crown princess?"

"Yup."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

Hana looked at him. He was smirking, but something in his blue eyes told her he was genuinely curious.

"I...have to get married..."

"Oh...that...sucks..."

His smirk was gone. He was completely concerned. Hana felt her guard slipping. She sighed.

"It does. I'm turning eighteen in a few days and my parents want me to have a fiancé by then. How the hell am I supposed to magically find a prince who I actually like by my birthday?!"

Hana noticed the boy steal a glance at his bag. It was propped against his leg. The white envelope he'd been staring at before was sticking out.

"What's that?" Hana gestured to the envelope.

"Nothing." He shoved the bag aside with his foot.

"I think it's something." Hana leaned forward, putting her hands on the windowsill.

"It's really nothing." The boy crossed his arms.

Hanna batted her eyelashes mockingly.

"Do tell. I _am _the princess after all."

He leaned forward too. "Not happening."

"Tell me."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

Their faces were inches apart. Hana felt a warm flush coming over her cheeks. She could only really make out his sharpest features. His chin, his nose, and his eyes. His big blue eyes. Hana felt herself leaning closer, until her lips grazed his.

"You said you were getting married." He whispered against her lips.

"I said I have to...I never said I wanted to..."

With a sudden force, she kissed him. They stood still for a moment, taking it in. Hana brought herself forward, knocking the candle between them with her knee. They stopped for a moment as the teeny flame extinguished and the candle fell into the darkness. A chuckle escaped the boy's lips. Hana met his eyes as her own adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm not going to get arrested for this am I?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Hana pulled him back into a kiss. Without the candle, she was able to get closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly.

She'd kissed boys _before, _but none of them kissed her like this. None of the others ones felt...right.

The night finally consumed the tower, making it too dark to see anything. The two remained innocent. After awhile, Hana was sitting in the boy's lap, letting him kiss her neck. She stifled a yawn poorly.

"Am I boring you princess?"

"Nah...I'm just tired. Not of you...deeeeefinately not of you."

They kissed one last time. Hana went to stand, but the boy held her arm.

"You could always...stay here."

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I mean right here...on the windowsill...for the night...not...permanently...because that would be ridiculous..."

Hana nodded and stared at him in the darkness. She pondered the thought.

There was an 80% chance her siblings would find them in the morning. Flynn would have her head.

Hana smiled. "Sure." She turned around and snuggled against him.

After a moment he chuckled.

"What is it?" She looked up at him.

"I just realized I don't even know your name. Well...I kind of do. Is Hana just a nickname?"

Hana laced her fingers into his. "Nope...it's just Hana."

He squeezed her hand. "It's beautiful...Hana."

"What about you?" Hana felt slightly embarrassed for never asking.

"It's Bastian."

Hana smiled out into the night. "Goodnight Bastian."

"Goodnight _princess_."

* * *

Fiona slammed her fist against the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY NEVER RETURNED?!"

The scrawny guard flinched. "W-we l-lost them in the m-middle of the woods."

"Did they _know _you were following them?"

"No mam. That we were certa-"

"Get out of here before I fire you."

Fiona stood frozen until the guards left. She felt Rapunzle wrap his arms around her waist.

"Darling...you know they'll be alright...you trained them after all."

"I know..." She relaxed in his arms. "...you don't think they did it on purpose do you? With the suitors arriving tomorrow?"

Rapunzel pondered the though. "I can imagine Hana doing that...but Flynn wouldn't have gone with her if he knew."

The two walked together to the balcony. They stared out towards the woods. Fiona turned to face him.

"We can't lose them Rapunzle. I'd die. You know I would."

"We won't...I promise...if they're not back by...noon tomorrow I'll send out a search party."

"Two search parties."

"As you wish my queen." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hana sat up in shock. Had she not been wrapped in Bastian's arms she would've fallen out the window. The two sprang apart as Flynn came running down the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We were sleeping." Hana replied dryly.

"Yesterday you were about to KILL him! Now you're cuddling on the windowsill? Hana you know you can't do this!"

Hana shrugged and walked away. Bastian scratched his head, avoiding Flynn's glare.

He walked up to Bastian and pointed. "You stay away from my sister."

"What are you? Her father?"

"No but I happen to know a few people who could get you the tiniest, most disgusting cell in the entire kingdom prison."

Bastian threw his hands up and walked away.

"When are you guys heading out?"

Flynn glanced up the stairs. Hana was walking down with a sleepy Flora.

"Immediately."

"I'm interested in this kingdom of yours. I've only seen the outskirts from a cliffside. Mind if I join you?"

"No" "Yes" Hana and Flynn said in unison.

She glared at him. "He can join us. He can get us through the forest quickly."

She began gathering up some things to show their parents. Flynn grumbled to himself and headed down the floor stairwell. Flora followed behind him.

Hana watched them leave and ran back to Bastian. She pulled as his shirt and kissed him hard. When she pulled back he smirked.

"I'm so going to prison for this."

"I'll visit you."

They both walked hand in hand towards the stairwell.

"Ladies first..."

"You really know the way to the kingdom?"

"It's not too far from here. I've always been a little scared to go in there. Something...in my gut told me to wait."

"Smart gut."

Hana walked down the stairs into the darkness of the tower. This journey was already a little too short for her liking.

* * *

******Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**OMG I'm sorry this took forever.**

**I've been so freaking busy.**

**School is out though so this story will continue to grow.**

**I decided not to write a lengthy forest journey scene. The group just faces less distractions than our daring king and queen did.**

* * *

Hana sighed in relief as the kingdom came into view. Bastian was walking at the side of her horse. She stared down at him. She felt a tight pain in her chest. Part of her was going to regret this.

"You should meet the king and queen...since you rescued us after all."

Flynn whipped around. He shook his head and he turned his horse.

"That is _not _happening."

"No one asked you _second in line_." Hana sneered. "I was simply suggesting we present the young man to our parents. He did help us and protect us."

Flynn's glare faltered. He could never fight back when she got into formalities. It was true. Any hero deserved his or her recognition.

Flora laughed suddenly. "It's the guards!"

Hana gasped as several men ran towards them. One of them drew his sword at Bastian.

"WHAT BUISNESS DO YOU HAVE WITH THE ROYAL CHILDREN?!"

Bastian jumped back ready to fight.

"STAND DOWN YOU PIGS!"

The guards all turned to Hana.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT! This man _rescued _the young princess when her horse was frightened. He gave us shelter and kept watch during the night. Something you lot couldn't do while you were organizing your useless search parties. Now TAKE US TO THE CASTLE!"

"As you wish princess."

They all bowed in unison and started into the kingdom. Hana nudged her saddle.

"Hold on tight and stay close. Don't want someone mistaking you for a thief."

As they walked, a crowd began to notice them.

"The princess has returned!"

"Hello Princess Hana!"

Hana nodded to the people and kept her eyes on Bastian. They pretended to make small talk as they passed the local school.

"HELLO PRINCE FLYNN!"

A group of young girls were giggling and waving at Flynn, who awkwardly stared at his saddle.

"Your brother sure is popular."

Hana snorted. "Yeah at least they don't know him as a person."

* * *

"Mi' lady queen, they have arrived."

Fiona stood from her window seat. Rapunzel dropped his book and joined her. They stood straight as their three children walked in. Their clothes were only slightly distressed. The same couldn't be said about their hair and faces.

As Fiona analyzed their appearances, Rapunzle's eyes were locked on the pile of items in Hana's arms.

"Children...you're alright..."

Fiona began walking forward. Hana stepped forward aggressively and dropped all the items onto the floor. Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I don't know ask Father."

Fiona glanced at her husband. He was staring at the items with wide eyes.

"Where did you find these?"

"In a tower in the woods."

Rapunzle bent down and picked up the book about Rocks. He glanced up at his eldest daughter. She was staring down at him. Her expression was menacing but her eyes were full of concern.

"This is a very very long story...that I promise to explain to you tonight. After the welcoming ball..."

"But Dad-"

"No..." He stood up straight. "..I won't hear a word. You're going to be on your best behavior tonight. Then I'll tell you my story. Promise?"

Flynn and Flora nodded. Hana hesitated. She sighed.

"I promise."

"Good. Now..."

Rapunzle's focus turned to the young man standing at the door.

"Who's this?"

Fiona's rose an eyebrow as her eldest daughter's eyes lit up.

"Father...um...Mother this is Bastian. He was living in the...tower when he found us."

"I see..."

Fiona walked up to him. Hana stepped back.

"Mother..."

"Hello young man...Bastian was it?"

"Yes your majesty."

The boy hadn't missed a beat. Fiona took a different route.

"How long have you lived in that tower?"

"Three days your majesty."

"Was there anyone there?"

"No your majesty."

"Was it clean?"

"It is now your majesty."

"How did you meet the children?"

"I was taking an afternoon stroll your majesty."

"Where are you from?"

He faltered. Fiona crossed her arms. She had him.

"F-from Delia...your majesty..."

Fiona's eyes widened. This boy was from Delia, the neighboring kingdom.

"_New_ Delia?"

"No your majesty."

His expression darkened. Fiona felt the air in the room thickening. This boy was an runaway. She turned to her chidlren, who all had straight faces.

* * *

"Children prepare for this evenings festivities. Bathe. Dress. Brush your hair. I'll see you in two hours. Young man you stay with me. I'd like to speak with you awhile longer."

Bastian glanced over at Hana as she hesitantly walked out. She nodded in his direction and left. He turned back to the king and queen. The king had begun picking at the items his children had brought. The queen continued staring at him with wide eyes.

"Walk with me boy..."

Bastian obeyed, following the queen out onto the balcony. He was taken aback by the beautiful view of the kingdom. She cleared her throat. He turned to the queen.

"You said you were from Delia? ...Before the attacks?"

"Yes your majesty..." He hated talking about home. It hurt.

"When did you depart?"

"A day before the takeover...my mother she..." Bastian's fists clenched. "told me to go alone..."

"Do you have siblings?"

Bastian hesitated. "No your majesty..."

She analyzed his body language. "How did you know to come here?"

"By horse...I had to sell it in an outer village for food..."

"I was told you escorted my children through the forest. How did you know the way from that tower?"

"I have a map...of the kingdom.

"Who gave you a map?"

"My mother had drawn it for me. Based off the real one she had in her hand...well to be truthful the real one was mine. She got them mixed up when she sent me away...we were in a hurry. It's just a sketch."

He watched as the queen's broad shoulders slumped slightly.

"What happened in your kingdom was a real shame...our fleet was to leave to assist you the day of the attacks...we were too late."

Bastian shook his head. "It was no one's fault." _Well it was...but not Corona's..._

"You should take your leave then. As much as I'd love to recruit you into the forces, but unfortunately..." She looked inside at her husband. She turned back. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Is this because of the princess' coming engagement?"

The queen wasn't taken by his knowledge. "I see she told you. Well isn't that just fan-tastic. Another handsome heart for her to break."

Bastian's confidence faltered. "Pardon?"

"My daughter has an unfortunate fascination with breaking young men's hearts. She hasn't approached you in any manner has she?"

Bastian's cheeks flushed at the memory. He used it to his advantage. "N-no your majesty. She didn't. She didn't have much interest in me..." He acted embarrassed, looking as naive as possible.

"It's for your own good then. I'll have a guard escort you back towards the forest. Be safe. Oh I should give you a map"

"Oh no I have one in..." Bastian froze. He had put his bag in the pocket of Hana's horse's saddle. She had told him it would make the guards less suspicious of him. "On second thought, another map wouldn't kill me."

Bastian felt a wave of anxiety hit him as he left the palace. What if Hana found his bag?_ What if she opened my letter?_

* * *

Hana grumbled as she pulled at her tight up-do. The maids had really done it this time. She stared at herself in her large mirror.

_I look like a doll._

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up as tight as it could be. Making her face look squarish and small. Her face was heavily powdered, eliminating any sign of her natural tan. Her dress was frilly and pink. She made a face.

The pile of belongings on her bed caught her eye. An unfamiliar brown bag sat at the top of the pile. _Bastian's bag!_

She scrambled across the room and scooped it up. She immediately opened it. Her eyes widened. Inside were several belongings. A map, a key, a long decorated headscarf, a locket, and a white envelope. She popped open the locket.

Her jaw dropped. Inside was a small painting of a beautiful woman. Her eyes seemed to follow you no matter what angle the locket was positioned. Hana put it down.

Next was the envelope.

There was a sharp knock on her door. Hana grabbed all the belongings and shoved them under her covers and crossed the room to the door. Her massive gown made it difficult to walk briskly.

"Dad..."

"Hello sweetheart...may I come in?"

"Sure."

Hana wobbled to her bed and tried to sit. Her wide dress cage made it nearly impossible.

"I'm just going to stand." She crossed her arms while her dad sat down on the bed.

Even while standing she wasn't much taller than him.

"You look just like your mother."

"That's not exactly a compliment at the moment."

"Hana...you know we have to do this...it's the..."

Hana made a face. He was going to say law. They both knew that was _definitely _a lie.

"You and mother weren't forced to be engaged!"

"That's very different."

"How so?"

"It's complicated!"

"You just won't tell me! Just like you wouldn't tell me about the tower! What is this whole secret about you and mom!"

"Listen Hana...we...we had a very peculiar relationship."

"But Dad! I want a peculiar relationship!" Hana exclaimed.

Her father stared at her in shock. "What...what do you mean...?"

"I want something _special_ Dad! I want...I want to meet a boy who likes me because I'm me! Not because I'm the princess of Corona. It's not fair! You and mom had it so easy!"

"That's not true...when I met your mother I had no idea who I was. Your mother and I met by chance! It was rather strange and knew _nothing_ about who I was...I..."

He swallowed. Hana's eyes widened. He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her everything.

"I promised I would tell you all this evening. I will not break that promise. Now come on...your mother is waiting for you."

Hana sighed and followed him out.

* * *

**OK so yup there it is. Things are gonna get fun.**

**and NO this won't be some cliché princess dont wanna marry suitor thing**

**Hana is just more interested in her parent's past really**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**I just realized I've been calling Edna "Fiona" this whole time. The woes of being comfortable writing that name.**

**Oh well. I'll just leave it, but whenever Rapunzle calls her by her name he's going to say Edna.**

**You all get it.**

* * *

"Her royal highness, Princess Hana."

Trumpets blared. Hana straightened up as she descended the stairs. Her brother on her arm.

"Did you see where Bastian went?" she mutter out of the side of her smile

"No, nor do I care."

"Really? That's funny. Because I still have his bag. And if we don't get it back to him then..."

"Then what?" They reached the bottom.

"Then he's going to come back."

She smirked and walked away. Flynn stared after her. She was right and he had to fix that.

* * *

Bastian sighed as the last guard shook his head.

"Sorry mate, no satchel on the princess' horse."

"Damn...that means she must have it..."

Bastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"If there's anything I can do just let me know. I can talk to the captain tomorrow."

"...Yes...yes thanks..."

Bastian began to walk away from the palace gates. He turned back.

"Actually, do you know if there's anywhere I can stay? For not much money?"

"My grandmother owns an inn south of the plaza. Tell her Bucky sent you."

Bastian smiled. "Thank you!"

He started towards the inn. He jumped back as three black horses came rushing past him.

He only caught a glance of the insignia on the saddle before slipping into the shadows. His stomach twisted into a knot as he raced as far from the gates as he could.

* * *

Fiona sighed.

"What troubles you dearest?"

"She looks like she's a doll. Walking around like a puppet to these boys. She doesn't like any of them I can tell."

"It is unfortunate."

"Why must we follow this horrible protocol. If it weren't for that damn invasion we wouldn't have had to form an alliance with anyone in the first place. All these kingdoms can do just fine of their own."

"I know dear...but we have to take necessary precautions. If those New Delians decide to keep spreading we're right across the sea. It's too close for comfort."

Fiona nodded and sighed again. She let her husband lace his fingers through hers. They sat in silence as they watched the party continue.

Hana as forced to socialize with several of the eligible suitors. She kept a thin smile as she spoke to each one attempting to woo her. She was obviously bored.

Suddenly, the large ballroom doors burst open. Fiona stood from her chair.

Three men strode into the room. The tallest was a large, burly man with a large fur cloak. Leading the group was a rather short man with a horrible visage. His left eye was closed, leaving a long white scar across his face. The his right was a much younger man, about Hana's age.

Party guests had begun to back away from the group. Everyone knew who they were. Suitors from every country began to return to their bodyguards and guardians.

Fiona and Rapunzle remained in front of their thrones. Fiona's pokerface faltered as her daughter remained near the middle of the room with her hands at her sides. Flynn pushed Flora behind him on the sidelines.

"My lady queen," The short man bowed. "I was delighted to receive an invitation to this _lovely _gathering."

Adults began to look at the King and Queen in confusion. The man continued.

"Though...it is a shame that poor old Rowan and his son could not attend. They are...a bit _preoccupied_. Though the extension of New Delia is bound to be a beautiful place. When the fires go out."

This sent a shudder down everyone's spine. They all knew what he meant.

Rapunzle squeezed his wife's hand. "Edilon...why have you come?"

"Why? Well...I was absolutely delighted to hear the princess of Corona was in search of a husband. I just _had _to see who she picked."

Fiona shot a glance at her daughter, who continued to stare at the visitors.

"Why else have you come Edilon?" Fiona spoke.

"For Princess Hana..." Edilon's voice dripped with amusement. "of course. We did, as you can see, receive an invitation. I decided it would be wise to come make a first impression...after all...we intend on being chosen."

Fiona's heart sank. Rapunzle sighed. "Edilon this is hardly necessary..."

"OH BUT IT IS NECESSARY!" The man's voice echoed throughout the silent ballroom. "I have plans for my empire, and those plans involve this_lovely _nation. I have no intention of a hostile takeover, Even I must admit it's impossible. So I-"

"Father. Stop talking."

Fiona's jaw nearly dropped as the younger man stepped forward. He looked right at her.

"What my father is trying to say...is that you may kindly invite any other guests to make their leave. The princess has already made her decision."

* * *

Hana watched in shock as these visitors got their way. Every suitor and their guests immediately began exiting the room. Almost like the dictator's son had cast a spell on them. The three invaders remained in the center of the room until most of the guests were gone.

Hana jumped as her parents came to her sides. Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax Hana. Everything is going to be ok."

She stared right at her _chosen _suitor. She clenched her fists.

Edilon clapped his hands together. "Well...I'm glad everyone could be mature about this. I'm sure we'll _all _benefit in the end."

Fiona took a deep breath. "I assume you'll be returning to New Delia."

"Why yes, I have made arrangements to depart. My _son_ however, would enjoy staying. It'd be most beneficial to the future newlyweds."

Hana watched as the dictator and his large guard left the ballroom. Everything was happening too quickly.

The young man stepped forward as soon as the large doors shut.

"You'll have to excuse my father. As rumors have it, he is indeed a lunatic."

The royal family was taken aback.

"I am horribly sorry we had to intrude on your gathering. My father loves a good entrance. I hope this does not affect your relationship."

Hana crossed her arms. "You weren't invited."

"Hana." Her mother nudged her.

"No no. The princess is right your majesty. It was...unfortunate...what happened to Rowan and his son...i was not with the invasion...I..."

"You seem awfully uncomfortable talking about your father's actions."

"Well it's difficult to talk about awful things."

Hana noticed how his body language faltered. She waited as he continued._  
_

"I do hope this arrangement benefits your kingdom. Corona is a lovely place, and something worth preserving. I'm certain this arrangement will keep the kingdom far out of my father's reach."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're here means he'll ignore this kingdom."

"More than that your majesty. He'll act as if it doesn't exist. His goal is conquest on a global scale, but if this kingdom was to be in the hands of his only son...he'd have no choice but to leave it alone."

A chill ran down Hana's spine. She had a feeling the dictator was a lot more scared of his own son than the boy was of him. His eyes glinted mischievously. Anger built up inside her.

"Just because your crazy dad is afraid of you doesn't mean I'll marry you."

"Do excuse me princess, but I'm afraid the decision isn't really up to you anymore."

Hana gaped as he continued to smirk at her. She glanced at each of her parents. Her mother was biting her lip.

"...CLARISSA!"

Hana's heart sank. The aged woman hobbled across the ballroom.

"Please escort Sir..."

"Leon, your majesty."

"..Sir Leon...to the master guest suite. Do make sure he is made at home."

"Yes your majesty."

The old woman patted _Leon's _shoulder and hobbled away.

Hana's brow furrowed as he cast one more snarky smile at her and walked away. She remained still until he was gone. She turned on her heels, tears in her eyes.

She was ready to scream. She wanted to curse her parents and run off, but something stopped her.

The look on her father's face.

"Hana..." It was her mother. "...I...I'm so..."

Hana ran away before she could hear anymore. She didn't stop running until she reached her room.

* * *

"...sorry..." Fiona closed her eyes.

Flynn cleared his throat. "Mother..." Flynn stared at his parents.

"Take you sister to her room." His father's voice was cold. "Stay there with her until she goes to sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Flynn took Flora by the hand and escorted her away.

"Is Hana going to marry that mean boy?"

"I don't know Flora."

She didn't ask any other questions after that.

* * *

Bastian sighed in relief when he finally found the inn. It had taken nearly an hour. He knocked on the door.

A little window in the door opened.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"Hello! My name is Bastian and-"

"Go away we're closed."

"b-but miss, Bucky sent me!"

The old woman stared up at him.

"You can come in." She opened the door. "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you miss."

He was given a small room with a window. The woman checked if it was locked.

"Keep that window shut tonight. New Delians are in town."

"You don't say?" Bastian played naive _again_.

"Heard from my neighbor there were only three, but they were important. Heard they crashed the princess' party."

Bastian's brow furrowed. That was not good.

He caught the old woman analyzing his change in body language.

"Get some rest boy. You can go exploring tomorrow."

She left. Bastian sighed.

_Please be alright...Hana..._

* * *

Fiona stared out towards the dark horizon. Tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

"Rapunzle..."

She turned to him. He was sitting on the opposite side of the balcony. He was perched on the edge scowling. His brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Rapunzle talk to me."

"Why did we let them do this?"

"You know there was nothing we could do."

"You're so much stronger than they are."

"You know that's not true."

"It is too."

"Can you stop being such a child for one moment?!" Fiona walked to her husband. "Please...you know I can't deal with this on my own."

"I broke my promise."

"What?"

"I promised the children I would tell them our story."

Fiona sighed. "They'll forgive you."

"Will they?"

"Yes...you have many many years to tell them this story."

"Not Hana."

"What?!"

"I may not have the time. What is that...that _boy_ gets her under his little thumb and she doesn't want to talk to us anymore?! What is he wisks her off to New Delia?! You saw him Edna he was charming! He was manipulative too! Whatever plans he has are _much __much_ bigger than whatever that lunatic father of his is doing. That boy can run a empire! He's going to go places and I'm just scared he's going to take our baby with him!"

Rapunzle was standing in front of her now. Fiona couldn't fight it. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands.

Rapunzle immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest.

They remained this way for a long time. The lantern hanging above the door began to dim.

"We have to do something..." Fiona said against her husband's chest.

"We'll think of something...anything..." Rapunzle kissed her forehead. "Come...we should rest."

Fiona suddenly looked up. "Oh...I have an idea..."

"Tomorrow my love...tomorrow..." He kissed her gently.

Fiona kissed her back and smiled.

She had a plan. And it was _definitely _going to work.


	3. Stolen Treasures

**3 - /stolen treasures**

Sofia's eyes lit up as her older stepsister came out from behind the curtain.

"Amber you look beautiful!"

"You think so?" She examined her backside in the mirror.

"Gerad is going to be speechless."

"He better _not _be. I need him to help me talk to his crazy old grandmother. There's no WAY this marriage will go over unless she likes me. I'm getting jitters just _thinking _about it."

She adjusted the sleeve of her gown before perusing for a necklace on her vanity.

"Is it weird?"

"What?"

"Knowing you're going to get married soon."

"Not really...I guess I've always dreamed of this time. Planning my wedding, having a fiancé, being in love."

Amber sat down and began applying makeup. Sofia hopped off the bed and strolled behind her.

"I'm really going to miss you! You're going to be all the way in...what's that kingdom called again?"

Amber sighed. "Hazenbrudle."

Sofia giggled quietly as Amber glared at her in the mirror.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I suppose."

Sofia smiled and gently hugged her stepsister, who patted her back casually. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Prince James walked in. "Amber, Dad says you need to hurry up. Gerad is already waiting for you."

"I'm coming I'm coming. Leave me be!"

Sofia smiled and followed her stepsister out of the room. She fiddled with her amulet casually as her siblings bickered down the corridor towards the garden. She felt the magic tingling against her fingertips. Something special was going to happen. She just knew it.

* * *

"Shall we proceed into the bay of Enchancia Captain?"

"Aye...is the veil secure?"

"Aye sir. It be hiding us."

The young captain tightened his grip on the helm. "Perfect."

* * *

Sofia bit her lip as she examined the large crowd. She didn't recognize anybody.

_These are all diplomats and friends of Amber's. I'm not supposed to know anybody._

"Is everything alright Sophia?"

"Hm?" Sophia turned to her mother. "Oh yeah...everything's ok. I'm just a little lonely."

"Well why don't you go talk to someone?"

"Well I-"

"Miranda! Come quickly! There's someone I'd love to introduce you too."

"I have to go honey. I'll talk to you later."

Sophia watched as her mother joined her father across the room. She sighed.

_I guess everyone is too busy to talk to me._

Sophia turned sharply, not seeing the person beside her. It was a servant boy carrying a tray of drinks. Sophia gasped as his tray went toppling to the ground, splashing an elderly woman.

"YOU CLUMSY BOY!"

"NO mam' I'm sorry it was my fault. I bumped into him!"

"Fetch me a rag boy!"

Sofia's eyes were fixed on the servant's odd red bandana. The servant raced off before Sophia could get a good look at his face. She tried to help the old woman.

"I'm truly sorry madame!"

"You need to be more careful young lady! You could've killed me!"

"Huh?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what was _in_ those liquids?! I could've been poisoned!"

"but it was just-"

"SOPHIA!"

Sophia turned to Amber, who was fuming. "Amber...I-"

"This is Gerad's _grandmother_!" Amber growled.

Sophia bit her lip.

"You know this girl Amber?"

"Yes grandmimi..." Amber's tone lightened. "She is my...stepsister."

"_She's _a princess?" The old woman made a face.

Sophia felt tears coming suddenly.

"Unfortunately..." Amber deadpanned. She cast a sinister glare at Sophia and guided the old woman away.

The crowd that had been watching went back to their business. Sophia awkwardly strode towards the refreshments table.

"Can you _believe _her?"

Sophia glanced towards the voice. It was Amber's best friend Clio.

"Oh i _know! _She's such a spazz. I feel so bad for Amber, being embarrassed like that." Hildegard chimed in.

"What if the grandmother calls off the engagement!"

"Then I don't wanna be Sophia the _Worst_."

The two began giggling openly. They turned and noticed Sophia next to them.

"Oh...Sophia..."

Sophia put her head down and made her way towards the exit. None of her family members seemed to notice her absence. Once far enough from the party she ran all the way back to her bedroom. She slammed the doors as tears dripped down her cheeks. She made her way to the balcony. As she stepped into the afternoon sunshine, something grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. A sharp point poked her neck.

"Give me the amulet or I slit your throat."

Sofia's breath hitched. "N-no."

"It wasn't a request, it was an _order_."

Sofia closed her eyes. The voice was not very deep. Her attacker was young.

"If you want it so badly than just take it!"

Sophia smiled as her attacker let her go. She elbowed him in the ribs and made a run for it. She didn't even make it to the door when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. She turned back to him. Her eyes widened.

He had dark skin and scruffy hair. A red bandana stuck out underneath his messy bangs. He had a huge leather coat over a simple outfit. He was a pirate.

He was also the servant boy from earlier.

"How did you-"

Sofia gasped as the boy began pulling at her amulet. He yanked harder and harder until the chain dug into the back of Sophia's neck. The clasp should've broken, but it didn't. The boy let go.

"Take off the amulet!" He pointed his dagger at her.

Sophia reached behind her auburn curls and felt for the clasp. It wasn't there. She felt the whole necklace with shaking hands.

"The clasp...the clasp is gone..." She looked up at the pirate.

He glared at her for several moments, before letting a smirk form on his lips.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take the whole package."

Sofia gasped as her hands were bound at the speed of light and she was hoisted onto the boy's shoulder. Sofia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she hit his back with her bound hands. It was seconds before her doors were burst open by the staff, but they were too late.

Sofia was already flying off her balcony in the arms of a pirate.

* * *

Amber glared at the ground as her fiancé soothed his grandmother.

_Darn Sophia, if she ruins this for me I swear..._

A scream rang out through the garden. Amber turned and gasped. Large burly men came barreling into the garden. They began randomly robbing people and being rowdy.

"PIRATES!"

Amber raised an eyebrow. Their movements were sloppy, as if they had no bones in certain places.

"SOMEONE JUMPED OFF THAT BALCONY!"

Amber's head snapped in the direction of the balcony. Her heart came up to her throat as she screamed. Sofia, her little sister, was falling off the balcony with a dark figure. She knew it was Sofia.

_Only Sofia wears that hideous shade of purple._

"GUARDS! THAT'S SOFIA! PRINCESS SOFIA!"

The crowd was scrambling in chaos. Amber lost her fiancé in search of her brother.

"JAMES!" He was pushing a pirate away from a woman. He turned to her.

"AMBER! Was that Sophia?!"

"I think so! Did they survive that fall?!"

Suddenly, all the pirates froze. The crowd stopped too. Everyone watched in shock as each pirate melted into a puddle of black water. Anything they had been holding fell to the ground. Amber felt queasy.

"Only one way to find out." James whistled.

A flying horse swooped into the garden. James mounted it and pulled his sister up with him.

"Amber! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back in a moment Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The twins soared into the sky. Amber's heart raced as she spotted her sister's dress.

"THERE!"

* * *

Sofia continued to beat on her attacker's back. It wasn't doing much. She looked up and saw a familiar brown flying horse rising up over the garden.

"JAMES! I'M HERE HELP ME!"

Sofia got a glimpse of her surroundings. They were practically at the ocean.

_How is this even possible?! We were in my room minutes ago!_ _...wait a minute...i know this place_

"YOU DO KNOW WE'RE ALMOST AT THE HIGHEST CLIFF ON THE ISLAND RIGHT?!"

"YUP!"

Sofia gasped as they were suddenly weightless. They were falling again, but this time it was off a cliff towards the sea.

* * *

James and Amber's screams for their sister ceased as a huge pirate ship rose out of the water. Sophia and her captor landed roughly.

James made his horse dive as Sophia's purple form crumpled into the deck of the ship. Just as they neared the edge of the cliff, James pulled back. The ship began to sink into the ocean like a rock. It folded in on itself and was wrapped in a magical bubble. Then it disappeared completely.

"That's...that's impossible..." Amber covered her mouth. "...please tell me that didn't just happen."

James snapped the reigns and they turned back towards the castle. He dove back into the scattered audience. He lifted Amber off the horse, letting her collapse to the ground in shock.

Their parents ran up the them.

"What just happened?!"

"Sofia...captured...pirates...ship...magic..." James spoke between heavy breaths.

"What do you mean magic?"

"The ship...it...it appeared out of nowhere. And then...it disappeared."

"The boy is right your majesty. Guards on the shores just reported the same sight."

Queen Miranda took her stepson's hand. "B-but Sophia...where is she?"

James shut his eyes in anger. "She's...she got taken onto the ship."

"How are you certain?" King Roland asked.

A light laugh escaped Amber's lips. Everyone turned to her as she sat on the ground. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"There's only one girl we know who wears that shade of purple..."

* * *

**EDit: next chapter to come soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Problems**

* * *

**[i know this took forever. I had a very busy summer]**

**I already have plans to go back and rewrite this story...but i want to keep drafting.**

**Let me know how you feel about it as it goes along.**

**Also please read my message at the bottom of the fic. thanks ;)**

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was doing backflips. Her eyes focused on the dark wood beneath her ripped dress.

"Ughhh where the heck am I?"

She looked up and gasped. She was on a large ship. Memories flooded back into her brain. She remembered falling off a cliff. Everything after that was hazy.

"Aboard The Buccaneer, sailing the Never Seas."

Sofia turned sharply. She winced as pain shot through her neck.

"Excuse me?"

"You're on a pirate ship."

Sophia's gaze focused on her attacker. He was the young servant boy from the party, but he was dressed like a pirate. He stood to her right on a raised platform, steering a ship.

"Yeah I got _that_ part. What are the Neverseas?"

"The shores of Neverland..."

Sophia snorted unexpectedly. "No seriously. Where are we?"

The pirate stared at her with wide eyes. Her nervous smile fell.

He was telling the truth.

Sofia stumbled to her feet. She groaned at the state of her dress. She registered what was going on. She had been captured by a pirates, who took her to_Neverland_. Sofia shuddered as she examined the old boat. She noticed how it calmly sailed the waters, with only the one pirate steering.

"Where's your pirate crew?"

His expression darkened. "I don't have one."

"That's impossible! How are we sailing?!"

The boy nodded in the direction of the mast. Sofia turned and gasped. Ropes were weaving up and down the ship all on their own. They were fixing sails and doing everything that a human could do.

"H-how..."

"Land ho!" The pirate exclaimed.

Sophia gasped as the ship jolted to a stop and she was flung off the boat into the sea. She landed roughly on the shore, groaning as she pushed herself up. Before she could run for it, her wrist was snagged by the pirate.

"I don't think so princess. You're staying with me."

Sofia winced as a rope tightened around her wrists. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

The pirate smirked. "Pixie Hollow."

* * *

Amber sniffled into her handkerchief. She watched as her father banged his hands onto a table.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW! I AM _ORDERING _YOU TO KEEP SEARCHING."

Amber turned to her brother, who was seated on the floor beside her. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

James was silent for a few minutes. Then he sat up.

"Magic..."

"Huh?"

"FATHER!" He got to his feet. The king turned to his son. "I have an idea."

* * *

Sophia groaned as the aches in her feet screamed up at her. They had been walking for hours.

"Are we _there _yet?"

"You seem awfully odd for a princess."

"Thanks I get that that a lot."

"You don't sound very sarcastic."

Sophia sighed. "I'm not being sarcastic."

"Ah...I see."

They walked in silence for awhile. Sofia took in the dreary scenery.

"So...Neverland...isn't this place supposed to be exploding with magic and mermaids and all that stuff?"

"Most of the mermaids have migrated to other lands...and those that are left haunt the lakes..."

"Isn't Peter Pan supposed to be here somewhere? With fairies and stuff?"

Sophia noticed how the pirate's body language shifted. His expression darkened as his broad shoulders slumped forward.

"That...is none of your concern princess..."

They began into the deeper part of the jungle. Sofia noticed a path on her left.

Sophia fiddled with the ropes on her wrists. Her attention shifted and the knot loosened. She glanced up at her captor, who was focused on walking. She carefully untied the rope and let it drop.

She inched sideways and held her breath. Then she ran.

* * *

"This is not a good idea James." The king's brow furrowed.

Amber bit her lip as she tried to keep up with her brother. Their parents were in toe.

"All these years of him trying to harm Sofia...what other choice do we have?"

James stopped as the guards opened a huge wooden door.

"There has to be another way James." The queen out a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to his stepmother. "I have to try."

"I'm going with you." Amber crossed her arms.

Their parents tried to protest, but Amber was already following James into the prison cell.

"Wellllllllll here's a big surprise."

Amber shuddered at the familiar voice. Cedric the Sorcerer sat in the corner of the damp room, pulling at his nasty beard.

The only barrier between him and the twins was a veil of magic that glistened occasionally in the middle of the cell.

"Tell us about the amulet."

"What about it?" The old man mused.

"Why would someone kidnap Sophia for it?"

The prisoner laughed. Amber crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is _that_ what happened? I only heard rumors about that little incident."

"Answer our questions!"

The old man slumped against the wall. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Her cleared his throat. "_With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."_

Amber shook her head. "What does that even mean?!"

Cedric threw his arms up. "Don't ask me! Ask the pirate! He has the answers."

Amber was about to leave, but James stopped her. "We never said it was a pirate who kidnapped Sofia."

The old man's eyes went wide. Amber raised her eyebrows.

"TELL US YOU SLIMY DEVIL! Or I will have you hung for treason by morning."

The old man chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Sofia gasped as she fell to the ground. A thin whip was wrapped around her ankle. In one swift motion she was rolled over onto her back. A sword was pointed at her neck.

"I suggest...you cease your petty attempts of escaping princess. I've explored this island since i was a child. There is no where for you to hide."

Sofia glared up at the boy. She found herself focused on his youth. He was as young as she was, but something about him seemed to suck every ounce of childhood innocence away.

He moved his sword and pulled her to her feet. "If you cooperate, this can be painless for the both of us."

"Why did you kidnap me anyway?!"

"Are you that small-minded? I couldn't get the amulet off of you so I took the whole thing! I needed a quick getaway."

"When my dad finds you you're gonna be dead meat."

"I'll take my chances."

Sofia scrunched her nose as ropes returned to her already chaffing wrists. "You're really something."

"Why thank you."

They kept walking. Sofia felt an odd sensation run through her body. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family or talking to her friends. But somehow, every time this _pirate_ told her to follow him, she did.

Sofia swallowed. _This better not become a problem._

* * *

**Alright guys, listen up.**

**This fic is supposed to be fun. I'm really just drabbling for a few giggles and the follow up of a dare (long story).**

**I'm not trying to win a Pulitzer Prize or anything. I'm doing this because I thought it'd be interesting.**

**I'd just appreciate it if people stopped trying to message me with these intricate reviews and suggestions about the choices I'm making.**

**The point of fanfiction is to twist something that already exists into what you want it to be. That shouldn't require me to put AU, or Drabble, or even write this message.**

**So relax, lay back, and just read the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wide Awake and Rusted**

* * *

**Alright I pulled this out pretty quickly. So relax and let me think through where I want this story to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amber sighed as her parents bickered behind closed doors.

"This is ridiculous Roland. We can't allow it."

"He's the only one who understands what the amulet can do! Plus he met with the pirate before hand."

"All the more reason not to trust him! He planned this."

"But the location…where the pirates took Sophia."

"Please Roland, you don't expect me to believe that. Neverland?! Really?"

James rolled his eyes. "This is hopeless."

Amber nodded. "We have to do something. We can't just sit around and do nothing."

The doors of their parent's study creaked open. The twins turned.

"Children…your mother and I have made a decision."

"What is it?"

"We're keeping that sorcerer locked away."

Amber and James sighed in defeat. Their stepmother spoke.

"However…there is someone else…we can contact for assistance."

* * *

Sophia sighed in relief as she sat on the grass. The pirate had finally decided to set up camp.

He was mumbling about something along the riverbank. Sophia took the opportunity to rest and laid down on the grass. She rested her head on a peculiar smelling patch of grass.

_It smells like…roses…_

Sophia felt like she was floating. She sat up. Everything around her was changing. The leaves on the trees were sparkling. The water in the river glowed purple and pink and red. Her dress was blue like the sea.

_This is beautiful_

A voice came from deep in the forest. _Sophia__ Sophia__ Sophia__ Sophia_

_Who's there?_

_Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia_

Sophia stumbled backwards. She could feel the voice creeping closer.

_Show yourself!_

_Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia__ Sophia Sophia Sophia Sophia _PRINCESS!

Sophia sat up gasping. She was drenched. Partially in sweat, but mostly with cold water. The pirate stared at her with wide eyes.

"You fell asleep?!"

"I was tired!"

"You can't fall asleep! Especially not on _that_!" he pointed to the grass Sophia had rested her head on.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's Rosakrypt. It's enticing aroma draws the person touching it into a deep sleep. You started hallucinating didn't you?"

Sophia nodded.

"You need to watch yourself. Neverland is very dangerous. Drink this."

He popped open a tiny vial and handed it to her. She hesitated.

"What's in that?"

"It's fairy tears. It'll keep you safe."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Tears."

"They're a rarity. It'll protect you...just drink it."

Sophia took the vial and took a swig. The liquid was salty and warm. Sophia's senses went into overdrive. She was wide-awake and didn't feel tired at all.

"Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Long story, now come on."

"What?"

"We took our rest, now we keep walking."

"You're joking…We just sat down!"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes." Sophia lied.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because fairy tears wake you up. You won't be tried for approximately 2 and a half days."

Sophia's jaw dropped as the pirate tightened the ropes on her wrists.

"Come along Princess."

* * *

Amber stared out the window of the carriage. The blue sky lit the small carriage as they flew threw the air. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was spinning.

Her stepmother had proposed they seek out Ferdinand, her previous husband. _Sophia's Father._

Amber glanced up at her stepmother. She was staring down at a portrait of her and Sophia. James was seated beside her.

"Maria."

"Yes Amber?" She looked up.

"Does Sophia know he's alive?"

Maria closed her eyes. "No. I told her he died."

The twins were taken aback. "W-why?" James stuttered.

"She was very young at the time…when she first asked…I told her he was gone…but then when she was older…I had to tell her."

"But he's not dead."

"…Yes Amber…he isn't dead, but Sophia…she has very high expectations for people's hearts…she believes there is good in everyone. I didn't want her to get hurt…"

The twins understood. It seemed this father of Sophia's was not the greatest of men.

_And we're going to his house._

* * *

Sophia found herself walking closer to the pirate in the dark forest. Every noise made her heart skip a beat. Her breaths were short and forced. Eventually, the pirate turned to her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not a fan of the dark." Sophia muttered.

The pirate chuckled lightly. Sophia glared at him. His smile only widened.

"You've got to be the oddest girl I've ever met."

"You don't know girls who hate the dark?" Sophia spat.

"No, I've just never met someone as…peculiar as you."

"Is this your way of complimenting me?"

"Possibly. But then again you're too annoying to compliment."

Sophia was about to reply when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fixated on a small flower drooping to the ground. It was lavender. _My favorite._

"What are you doing?" The pirate inquired.

Sophia knelt down and lifted the flower. "It looks so sad."

"It's a flower!"

"It's beautiful! Sometimes you have to look beyond the appearance to see real beauty insi-."

Sophia stopped. Her amulet felt heavy around her neck. _It's happening again._ She watched in awe as the little flower lifted itself off the ground and bloomed. Sophia couldn't suppress a giggle.

Feeling triumphant, she stood and brushed off her dress. She turned to the pirate. Her smile fell.

He was staring at the flower in awe. His eyes flickered from the plant to her. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Sophia bit her lip.

"We should keep moving." She mumbled.

"No…I think we should stay awhile." He stepped towards the flower without dropping his gaze.

Sophia gasped. "Don't do it!" He raised his foot over the flower.

Sophia shut her eyes as the pirate lowered his boot. "STOP"

A gust of wind blew through the clearing. When Sophia opened her eyes, she was surprised to find the flower intact. Her eyes darted up at the pirate.

He was suspended upside down by several tree vines. One of the moving vines slithered towards Sophia, rose up, and snapped her ties clean off her wrists.

Sophia felt a smile creeping over her cheeks.

"Princess…princess get me down from here."

Sophia began to walk backwards.

"Don't do it. You cant' survive in the dark."

Anger built up inside her. "Watch me!"

Then she ran.

* * *

Amber ducked her head as she stepped out of the carriage. They had arrived in a small village just on the border of Enchancia. Maria glanced around. The thick brown hood could not hide her anxiety.

Amber took her hand. Her stepmother glanced at her. "Let's find him."

They walked a short distance to an Inn. The innkeeper nodded when they mentioned Ferdinand.

"Ferdy? Ah yes, he lives just on that hill. Will you folks be needing a room?"

"No thank you. We're just making a quick visit."

Maria hesitated and started towards the hill the innkeeper spoke of. The twins followed in toe. When they reached the top of the hill, Maria stopped.

"Maybe we should just go home."

"Nonsense Maria. We have to find Sophia." Amber reached towards the house and knocked. No one answered.

"Can I help you?" The royal family was startled by the voice. The twins dropped their hoods.

"Are you Ferdinand?"

He nodded. "Yes…and who might you be…" his eyes were fixated on Maria. He was obviously talking to her.

She took a deep breath and dropped her hood. The man dropped the bundle he had been carrying.

"M-m-maria…"

"Hello Ferdinand."

"W-what are you doing here?"

She sighed. "Our daughter is missing. And I need you to help me find her."

* * *

Sophia was running. She didn't know how long she'd been running, but she wasn't even tired. She stopped for a moment. _I've seen this clearing before…_

She continued to movie and gasped as she tripped over something. She cursed under her breath.

"Hardly appropriate language for a princess."

Sophia jumped to her feet. She came face to face with a tall man with graying black hair.

"Princess Sophia…a pleasure." The man extended his hand.

Sophia did not return the gesture. "Who are you?"

"Why prinCEss, I thought you'd recognize me."

Sophia's eyes widened as his other arm extended from behind his back. A rusty metal hook the size of her face greeted her.

"You're…you're…." The pirate advanced.

Sophia screamed just as she was clocked on the head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

**wellllllll you all know who that was**

**But of course, against the Disney Junior canon, Captain Hook is NOT going to be some fumbly bumbly idiot with a safety ball on the end of his hook. He's gonna be one mean old villain who murders and plunders and crushes dreams.**

**Drink UP me hearties Yo ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Want and Need**

* * *

**HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE DISCLAIMER: READ THIS**

**I am going to make a plot point out of Sophia's powers and the amulet. It's going to go against the canon due to it's darkness but it'll just help my story flow so I can get this fic running smoothly. If I don't make it a plot point I'll confuse myself and you and it won't be fun. So just roll with it.**

* * *

Jake writhed maniacally as the princess ran into the dark forest. He cursed as his boot remained wrapped in the vine. He suddenly froze as he heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Princess…" Jake was dropped by the plants. "PRINCESS!"

He jumped up and raced towards the ocean. _Blasted fiends. Stealing my prize. _"PRINCESS!"

Jake came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He noticed the ground disturbed by boots. He frowned as he spotted a torn piece of lavender cloth.

He cursed and threw his dagger at the nearest tree. "Damn it all."

"It's a shame."

Jake whirled around. "What do you want old hag?"

The ghostly figure smiled at him. "It pains me to see you like this child."

"I said what do you want? I don't need your pity."

"What do you need then?" The woman drifted towards Jake.

"I need you to bugger off so I can find my prize."

"Your prize?"

"Yes. I need that amulet."

"He needs it too."

"He _wants _it. I need it. There's a difference."

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I didn't ask for your help Red Jessica. I need the amulet back."

She frowned at him. "You should focus on the girl…not the jewel."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid girl. I only brought her here because I couldn't get the amulet off her neck." He began to walk away.

"True…but it's the girl who has the power. You can't use it without her."

Jake's eyes widened as he turned back. "What are you saying?"

"She must be the one to give you her amulet…or you can't get them back. She must willingly give it to you as a gift."

Jake felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. _She'd never do it…not unless…_ A grin formed on his lips.

"Very well. I can handle that."

"What are you planning boy?"

"Oh nothing. A little romance, a little betrayal…nothing fancy."

"Heed this warning Jake. You mustn't-"

"No time. Gotta split."

"Jake."

"Be gone spirit."

Jake didn't look back as the old female pirate melted away into the trees. He jogged down to the beach and fixed his eyes on the Jolly Roger.

"Hang tight princess…I'll be there soon."

* * *

Sophia gasped as she regained consciousness. She let her eyes focus in the dark room. She glanced around in confusion. _Where am I?_

"You're on a pirate ship."

Sophia yelped in surprise. She turned in shock to find a female ghost sitting beside her. Her amulet felt heavy again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost."

Sophia looked the ghost up and down. "You're really young."

"They say the young die the fastest…as they grow up…but I never did grow up did I?"

"What's your name?"

"That's not important…what is important is getting you out of this dump."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your powers."

"I can't. I can only get a new power from doing a deed. It's really complicated. I can't just blow a hole in this boat!"

The girl sighed. "Then what _can _you do?"

Sophia frowned as a wave of anger swept over her. _Who is this obnoxious ghost girl and why is she so sour?_

"I get a power when I do a deed…I used to be able to talk to animals."

The ghost glanced at Sophia in confusion. "Used to?"

"One of my bird friends…died…and I never spoke to my animal friends again…"

"So you're powerless?"

"No! …I just got a new power in the jungle. I tied up my kidnapper with vines."

"Kinky."

"What?"

"Nothing." The ghost girl was transparent, but she still lifted herself off the cot as if she was solid. "I have to go. There's something happening up top."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"What can I do? I'm a ghost."

Sophia's heart sank as the girl disappeared into the ceiling. A wave of mental exhaustion hit Sophia. She wished she could sleep, but the fairy tears were still keeping her body awake. She curled up into a ball and began humming her mother's lullaby.

* * *

The twins glanced between the two adults impatiently. Ferdinand was still processing what Maria had said.

"D-daughter? When…when did you have a daughter?"

"A year after you left me."

The aged man's face flustered. His brow furrowed in confusion. "You never told me of this."

"I had no idea where you were. It wasn't until I had access to immigrant archives that I could locate you."

"Locate me? For what purpose?"

"Well before I could get married the Council performed a background check on me. It was mandatory."

"Council…what council why on ear-" The man froze. He noticed the regal clothing of the trio in front of him. His eyes fixated on the twins.

"These…are…"

"My stepchildren. Princess Amber and Prince James."

The twins nodded in unison. The man gaped at them.

"You married the _king_?"

"Ferdinand as much as I'd enjoy watching you gawk at my royal status I need your help. Sophia is missing and I need you to contact that warlock friend of yours."

The man's expression darkened. Amber's heart sank.

"That man…is long dead Maria."

Maria lowered her head and sighed. "Very well…children-"

"However…he did leave me a spellbook and...a few tricks...that I know how to use."

* * *

Jake disarmed four pirates at once. They glanced at their captain in despair and stepped away from the boy.

"Had enough scurvy pirates?"

"That's enough ya swabs. The lad has made his point."

Jake smirked as the pirates put away their weapons.

"I've come to fetch my prize captain."

"Finders keepers ma'boy."

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned against the mast. The old captain was lounging in his tattered velvet thorne. His rusty hook seated in his lap.

"Then can we negotiate a compromise."

"I beg your pardon boy?"

"I need the girl's powers. You want the girl's powers. We have similar intentions captain, however I will have the higher advantage in achieving them."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl needs to willingly give you the amulet for the power to be accessible."

Jake smirked as the captain's eyes widened.

"If you give me the girl captain…I can assure you that _everyone_ will get what they want out of the jewel. It's for the betterment of Neverland."

The captains had an exchange, one the simple-minded crew could not comprehend.

"Very well…BRING ME THE GIRL…and SIEZE HIM!"

* * *

Sophia jumped as her door was thrown open and she was dragged from the room by a large pirate. He pulled her through several corridors before taking her up onto the deck.

The bright sun blinded Sophia for only a moment, until her eyes adjusted. She gasped at the sight before her.

Her pirate captor was single-handedly fending off three large pirates. He was winning easily, disarming each of the and knocking them out with the hilt of his sword.

She watched as he reached up, cut a rope, and swung across the deck to her. He landed in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Miss me?"

Captain Hook growled loudly. "BLAST YE JAKE! GET THE GIRL YA BASTARDS."

"Not today Cap." _Jake _pulled Sophia towards a tight looking rope formation. He whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her neck. "Hold on to me."

Sophia tightened her grip on his shirt as he tied the ropes around his wrists and lifted his sword from it's sheath.

"Ready?"

Sophia didn't have time to answer. Pirates were advancing towards them and Jake was already slicing at the ropes. Sophia had no clue how it was physically possible, but as the last rope was cut she and Jake were launched off the boat into the sea. They were in shallow water and took the first wave onto the shore.

Sophia coughed as she washed onto the beach. The sand felt odd. She opened her eyes and turned bright red. She had washed up right on top of the pirate boy. _Jake._

He laughed up at her. "Well that was fun!" His smile faltered slightly.

Sophia's hair was falling over their faces in dark, wet curtain. Sophia's heart began to race as his hand slowly ran against her arm.

"As lovely as this moment is," Sophia's breath hitched. "we're about to be hit by a canon."

"What?"

There was a loud explosion. Sophia gasped as the pirate rolled her over and a cannonball zipped past them. She stared up at him with wide eyes. Now he was over her.

"Well come on then."

He jumped to his feet and pulled her up. She stumbled against him and flushed. He pulled her off the beach into the jungle.

"Do that thing."

"What thing?"

"Your ability with the plants!"

Sophia glanced back at the beach. She focused hard. The trees began to shift together, hiding the beach from sight.

She turned back to Jake. His eyes were wide and a grin stretched across his face.

"You really are something." Sophia blinked at him in surprise. He took her hand. "Come along. We have a pixie to find."

Sophia found herself smiling. She followed him through the jungle, moving the plants from their path. They ran quickly, but he never released her hand. For the first time, Sophia felt free in this world she was brought to.

Free enough that she didn't notice the plants shriveling up as they snapped back into place behind her.


End file.
